Science Can't Explain
by EikoKiumi
Summary: Kurotsuchi Mayuri couldn't explain why he found himself growing closer and closer to the barbarian he once despised. Bad summary. Starts of as a friendfic but will become yaoi  m/m . Rated for language and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pairing:** KenpachixMayuri, side pairings include Ikka/Yummi and some others I haven't made up my mind on.

**Warning:** Yaoi m/m, adult language and situations (meaning lemons, or attempts at one anyway) in later chapters. No real plot here, the story is developing as I write this so if you have any suggestions you're welcome to share them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in this story, only this plot (if there's any really). Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo. I make no money from this, it's just for entertainment purposes and nothing more.

Non beta-ed. All errors are mine if there's anything wrong just let me know.

* * *

Captain Kurotsuchi was making his way to the Shinigami Research Institute to see the new specimens he had just brought back from Hueco Mundo. He had made various trips to the deserted land in order to get all the new specimens that he had managed to obtain. He was excited, he had managed to transport the last remains of the giant Zero Espada, what ever his name had been. Perhaps he should ask Kuchiki or Zaraki if they remembered the Arrancar's name along with the other Arrancars they had fought previous to that fight, he did hate to have subjects improperly titled after all.

Since he was passing by the 11th Division HQ grounds, he decided to try his luck with the barbarian first so he entered the grounds making his way towards the noise of destruction that was coming from the outer training grounds. When he got there he saw his current target. The Eleventh Kenpachi was training with both Ikkaku and Yumichika at the same time. Ayesagawa was bleeding heavily from one side and Ikkaku was already limping. He took a seat in the porch, under the shade the building provided since it seemed the fight would not last much longer.

Sure enough both Ikkaku and Yumichika feel a minute after his arrival, both laying down their swords. Zaraki laughed and his gaze finally left his two targets, landing in the figure of Kurotsuchi. "Dismissed." He said offhandedly towards his two seated officers as he made his way towards the 12th Captain wrinkling his nose at the thought of having to deal with the difficult man.

"What do you want Kurotsuchi?"

"I came to ask you a question." Kurotsuchi said getting up and following Zaraki who was making his way inside.

"Let's hear it then." He said sitting down heavily in his office chair. Taking out a bottle of sake and two cups filling them both up and offering one to the masked man.

"Do you remember the name of the Arrancars you fought? I know your division have a tendency to ask for their opponent names for some insane reason." Mayuri said making himself comfortable in a chair in front of Zaraki's desk. He threw a slight look of disgust at the cheap sake that had been offered to him but took it nonetheless. It's best to keep the beast happy, that way it's more likely to cooperate.

"A person like you wouldn't understand." The tall captain stated drinking his cup of sake in one gulp, he served himself another as the shorter captain took a sip of his.

"I ask my adversary's name simply to know what to label the test tubes. I hate incorrectly labeled experiments. You on the other hand have no necessity to know, though I'm not complaining since I've managed to obtain all those you've fought and would love to know their names." Mayuri finished his sake, setting the cup in the desk. He took out a piece of paper from the desk and a brush. "There was a male with a five tattooed on his tongue; what's his name?"

"Nnoitra Gilga(1) his fraccion should have been close by, blond one. I don't know his full name but I think the Espada called him Tesla. The big guy at the end was Yammy something-or-other."

"It'll do." He said writing the names down. "I must get going now, I have a lot to do." He got up, folding the page and safely storing it within his haori while heading towards the door. Now all he had left was questioning Kuchiki, he had already the other information from both Abarai and Kuchiki's sister along with the ryokas.

"Anytime..." Kenpachi said sarcastically. "Leaving already?"

"Yes, I have no more reason to remain here." He turned towards Zaraki. "Or is it that you want me to stay?"

"No..." Kenpachi snorted. "You just suck at making visits you know that. Usually there's a lot more polite useless chatter involved."

"As lovely as that sounds, I have to go." He said with fake enthusiasm turning back towards the door. "Maybe next time."

With that he left the 11th Captain's office swiftly. He couldn't help but chuckle at the barbarian's question. 'Why would he stay behind and socialize? Did the barbarian not know already that they did not get along, that he did not do social calls?'

The 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute had never felt the need to befriend anyone, he didn't see the logic in that. After all befriending involved trust and he just couldn't see how that could ever be beneficial to him. He didn't even know how that was even accomplished, he had created Nemu to serve him and only him but ever since she was made "Honorary Vice President" by Zaraki's pink spawn she had seemed more and more willing to leave his side and seek out the company of his fellow female Shinigamis. She had been created, she was programed yet here she was seeking out companionship from other people other than him.

'Enough of this foolish thoughts, back to what matters." He said as he left the 11th Squads HQ grounds. He would not visit Kuchiki directly, he was not in the mood to deal with the nobleman, he may be more socialized than Zaraki but that did not make him more bearable. In fact, he would rather spend a whole hour in the company of the demon than one minute with the captain of the 6th Division. No, he either would send Nemu to ask him or just send him a memo, with that in thought he entered his private lab and began his long exciting day dissecting Arrancars.

* * *

It was three weeks later as he found himself walking back once again in front of the 11th Division HQ's with nothing new to do. He had dissected and studied every single Arrancar and Hollow he had managed to obtain in Hueco Mundo and Karakura town. He was bored, he no longer had that excitement he had had all those weeks ago, he had no more info to dig up from those corpses that were currently correctly label in his morgue... or at least what was left of those bodies that were currently not in beaker or vials somewhere in the main laboratories.

As we walked by the Division gates he looked in and saw the barbarian captain doing what he did best, or second best. He was drinking, what Mayuri wasn't sure, sitting in the Main Building's porch. His small Lieutenant was calmly watching her surroundings while sucking on a lollipop, she saw him and waved erratically at him. Mayuri ignored it and kept on walking when Zaraki saw him, he didn't know why but he found himself stopping. It must have been a sudden lapse of judgment or Zaraki's intense gaze that had prevented him from leaving. Instead he marveled himself by entering the Division grounds and making his way towards the rough captain.

"Hiya Mayurin!" The pink haired girl said smiling brightly. Kurotsuchi merely nodded in acknowledgment not tearing his gaze from his fellow captain. The big captain nodded towards him and said lazily. "Aren't you in luck Kurotsuchi, I just got these pastry sweets from Kyoraku and I had some tea made to go with it. I know how much you like tea and those pastries so why don't you join me?"

"I don't see why not..." He sat down, to be truthful he surprised himself by accepting and even more by sitting down besides the man. The latter gave him a cup of tea and offered a box full of tea pastries that had Mayuri's mouth watering. Both himself and Yachiru accepted one and began to munch on them, Zaraki stuck to continue drinking his tea alone.

"It's the first time I've seen you in a while. You didn't even go to the captain's meetings, gramps was beginning to worry you had died in that old creepy lab of yours." Kenpachi said leaning back slightly looking up into the sky. "Yachiru, it's almost time for your group meetings."

"I'm gonna go then," Yachiru said eating the last of the pastry. "Maybe Byakkun will take me for some ice-cream today. I'll be back later Ken-chan. Bye bye Mayurin." With that she ran in that incredible speed of hers in the direction where Mayuri knew lay Kuchiki Manor.

"I have been busy," he said in response to Zaraki's comment. "With all my spoils of war. I will be there for tomorrow's meeting since I have finished with that project. And my lab isn't creepy, it's just perfect for me."

"How is that supposed to make me change my mind?" Zaraki laughed. "You're creepy as hell Kurotsuchi."

"I'm not about to explain how I am to the likes of you barbarian." Mayuri said with an angry glare. "Besides you're not really someone who should be judging others creep factor when you yourself make the 4th Division practically urinate on themselves by just looking at you. What does that say about you?"

"That I'm strong and they fear me because they're weak."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Mayuri said with a roll of his eyes. Zaraki burst into laughter.

"You have to admit is fun watching them squirm." He said with a chuckle.

"True," Mayuri said darkly. "I've got a streak of sadist in me as well."

"Kinky." Zaraki said with a smirk.

"Dumbass."

Mayuri found himself wondering where time had gone. After that topic they had moved on to different ones, from best hand-to-hand combat moves, to fights they've had, to even science. Nothing too complex but enough to have Mayuri impressed, but then again, the barbarian may be a beast but he was old and he was very observant. By the time the teapot was empty along with the pastry box the sun was reaching the western horizon and the 12th Division Captain was amazed at how swiftly time had passed and even more amazed at the fact that he had actually enjoying himself.

"Well look at that." Kenpachi said looking at the setting sun. "Looks like you were able to hold small useless chatter after all."

"I wouldn't call it useless," Mayuri said, looking at the formidable man that sat besides him. "It served a purpose, I'm no longer bored."

Kenpachi laughed, he was amazed at how well this whole evening had gone. Yachiru had not returned, she must have either stayed over with one of the other girls or had simply chosen to give him time alone with Kurotsuchi, why he didn't know nor cared.

"Well then, you're welcome to come anytime to cease your boredom. Mind though maybe next time we could have a spar, it amuses me more than a simple chat."

"Whenever you want you big oaf." Mayuri said getting up and stretching, his muscles sore from sitting too long. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Good then tomorrow, after the Captain Meeting." Kenpachi said raising himself from the porch floor with a slight grunt.

"You're on." Mayuri said with a wicked smile. "Be ready to get your ass handed to ya."

"We'll see clown face." Kenpachi said with a smile of his own. "Maybe you should bring some of your green goo healing shit. You're gonna need it for yourself after I'm done with ya."

"You wish barbarian." With that he set off back towards his private quarters leaving the other man behind, throwing a small wave in farewell towards him as he went.

Mayuri walked pensively back towards the main building of the 12th Division, where his quarters lay. Nemu was there, waiting for him patiently along with Akon, both looked relieved at seeing him.

"I don't mean to impose but we were beginning to wonder where you were Captain." Akon said beginning to walk alongside him and Nemu who followed silently.

"I was out ." He said simply too into his own thoughts to pay them much mind. "Was there something you needed me for?"

"No, we were just wondering if something had happened to you sir, that's all." Akon said looking at him strangely.

"Well I'm back so no need to worry." Mayuri said reaching the door to his room. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and entered, closing the door behind him. He removed his face mask and scarf, and after undressing he showered all the while thinking back on his day. If he had to be honest with himself, he was relaxed and for once he didn't feel that simmering anger he usually felt towards everyone around him. Maybe that's why Nemu hanged out with those women, he sure as hell had a an excellent time this evening, so much that he had willingly agreed for a repeat, not only that to a friendly spar too! He normally would have found that to be completely pointless and a waste of energy but now felt like tomorrow couldn't come fast enough, and the thought of having to endure a whole hour of listening to the old Commander go on and on about some dumb shit or another a complete torture. Well at least we would get a reward after the meeting. That was his last thought as he got ready for bed, not once wondering why he considered spending time with Zaraki a reward when any day before today would have been a worse punishment that listening to Yamamoto-soutaicho's droning speech.

* * *

1. I know Nnoitra better as Jiruga rather than Gilga, but apparently that's the correct spelling of his name so I'll go with it even though I'm used to Jiruga. Besides he's only mentioned here once and that's it.

Dear readers please, reviews are welcome, hell, they're wanted. I want to improve my writing skills but for that I need to know what I need to fix and that's were you all come in. Tell me what you think of the story, what's missing and what's wrong or right about it, anything really just let me know. Just no flames 'cause those don't help anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayuri had the best sleep in his life, waking up and stretching until he felt his spine realign in satisfaction. He got up and made his way over to his dresser where his mask laid waiting for him. He dressed in his usual black kimono after putting the white cream that would help him handle his chemicals better. In the end he placed his mask and ear accessories, secured his zanpaktou in his usual spot and exited his room, ready to face the day. His nerves tingling in anticipation to his upcoming spar with Zaraki already his mind was thinking of different strategies to bring his opponent down.

He left the Shinigami Research Institute and began his short trek through shunpo towards the 1st Division HQ. He arrived just as Kuchiki did who only acknowledged his arrival with a slight incline of his head. He reciprocated and entered the meeting room noticing immediately that Zaraki had yet to arrived. He took his place besides Hitsugaya and waited for the Commander to make his entrance.

When the Commander arrived soon after the meeting began with the usual greeting from the Commander. Zaraki was not there yet but none of the captains made note of it since The 11th Kenpachi had a tendency to arrive late. It became evident after half and hour though that Zaraki was taking longer than usual to arrive. Mayuri was too busy questioning Kenpachi's whereabouts when the Commander's speech caught his attention and brought him out of his thoughts.

"...increasing in number in the Zaraki District causing a lot of disturbance in the area. I know we don't usually send any shinigami to that part of the Rukongai as it is too uncontrollable but we need to find why Hollows are suddenly appearing there when they usually concentrate in the higher districts or near Sereitei itself." The Commander finished and Mayuri wished he had for once payed close attention to the old man.

"Do you think someone or something is attracting the Hollow's attention there?" Ukitake asked looking slightly worried.

"Perhaps, which is why I sent Captain Zaraki there to investigate."

"You think is wise to send him?" Hitsugaya-taicho said, looking incredulously at his superior. Mayuri looked peeved. "He's not one to ask questions peacefully."

"I realize his inability to remain civil is almost non-existent but he is the one that knows that district the most and who knows how to deal with the souls that reside there better." The Commander said with a tone of finality. "We will just have to wait until he comes back with more knowledge on the matter at hand. For the moment be on the look-out for Hollows in the higher districts, patrols are to be doubled both in size and frequency until this situation is handled. Dismissed."

Well so much for his spar with the demon of Soul Society. He dejectedly returned to his Division going towards his private laboratory in hope of finding something to entertain himself with for the moment. Soon after he realized he was alphabetizing his poisons he grew desperate and accessed all records of soul activity in the area surrounding Sereitei. There was some hollow activity but it was very minimal and any unseated officer could handle it with no problem. He did not have sensors as far out as the 80th District which now made him angry.

Suddenly he knew just how to get rid of the boredom. He would go and do some good old field research in the 80th District himself. He was not doing it to find Zaraki, he told himself, he was doing it for research purposes. With that in thought he gathered all the necessary equipment and left, leaving a perplexed Nemu behind.

"Make sure our sector is secured and patrolled continuously," he shouted at her as he left. "Stay here until I return and keep things going smoothly. If you have any questions ask Akon."

He kept himself as unseen as possible, not wanting to have to explain himself to any other captain. Since the Commander made it pretty clear that he wanted the other captains to stay put near Sereitei until Kenpachi's arrival, Mayuri was sure he would face opposition if he was caught by any of the captains.

He was almost to the gates when he saw Captain Hitsugaya patrolling the western area, heading towards the Rukongai. He took the opportunity when he saw the gates open and sneaked past. He was an expert in masking his reiatsu and as such his presence remained unnoticed.

Immediately after the western gate laid one of the upper districts, the Fifth District. Kurotsuchi continued going west, using shunpo as much as he could to cover longer distances faster. Still, the way from the 5th District to the 80th was going to be a long one.

Sure enough he grew tired by the time he was in the mid 50's. He rested under the shade of a tree, cursing his stamina. He had enough reiatsu to keep him going for longer, but his stamina wasn't as high as other captains. In his defense, he spend his time in a lab instead of running around like the other captains, and he did not need high stamina to outsmart his adversaries.

It was during his time under the tree that his thoughts went back to the person he was trying to reach. He was not a fool by any means so he was by no means going to fool himself into thinking that his real reason for going to the 80th District was for research purposes alone. It had been the thought of spending his time in the company of Nemu alone quite depressing and boring.

He remembers yesterday morning when he had question Nemu's actions and attachments to the so called Shinigami Women Association. He had not even began to unravel the whole mystery surrounding that relationship between friends, yet here he was, going after the demon of Soul Society for no reason whatsoever than wanting to spend more time with him.

It pissed him off that he had left without saying a word, after all, they had set up a date... wait what?... never mind. The thing was that they were supposed to meet after the meeting and Zaraki had not even had the nerve to cancel up front, instead he had to find out through the Commander of his absence. The nerve!

There he went again, his mind seemed on a permanent obsession with Kenpachi. Clearly there was something wrong with him, creating a mental note to run some test on himself to see the cause of such obsession he tried to draw his mind away from the Captain of the Eleventh Division.

The more he concentrated on the problem at hand the more he realized that the lower districts was a all you can eat banquet for hollows since there was little to none protection from them. The shinigamis barely ever went as far out as the 80th District and it was extremely rare for low district residents to develop enough reiatsu to become shinigamis themselves. In fact Zaraki was the only shinigami to have come from such a low district.

But at the same time, since their reiatsu was so low they would not attract the attention of a hollow. The hollows would seek by nature a higher more filling meal than they would find in the 80th District. Something was leading them there and he was going to find out what, he was intrigued and the scientist in him could not wait to find out what was going on and how to end it.

He looked up to the sky, noting that it was getting late he got up and resumed his travel. As he approached his destiny he had to stop at various intervals to kill hollows that were terrorizing the citizens, who ran in fright from both the hollow and the eccentric captain. He ignored them, his spirits lifted as he saw what could only be the 80th District, and judging by the plaque by a dirt road that led to it, his assumptions were correct.

He looked in disgust at the "houses" that looked more like wooden shacks than anything. The people there were huddled under fires outside. The majority of them looked homeless with their sunken cheeks and ragged clothing.

He could not imagine Zaraki ever being one of them. After all, the barbarian always carried himself with pride, with his head held high, not huddling in some corner cowering in fear and hunger. The sun was setting, providing a red hue to the sky that would have been beautiful if not for the dirt road and overall depressing sight that was the lowest of the districts.

He could feel clearly by now the presence of Kenpachi's reiatsu who was never any good at hiding it, not that he had the need to do so. Zaraki didn't do quiet and sneaky, unlike him. He wondered briefly if the tall captain was already aware of his presence but quickly dismissed it since he knew how bad Zaraki was at sensing other people's reiatsu.

He walked through the streets of Zaraki, no more hurrying since the district was quite small and would not take long to find the other captain. Along the way he efficiently stuck on the walls surrounding the district the sensors he had brought with him, ready to provide information on the hollow activity within its range.

It was not until he was on the outskirts of the city where now lay nothing but desolate ground that had once provided refuge to the real Karakura town while the replica he had created had taken its place. There in the tree line that began the forest that divided the Zaraki district from the Kusajishi district lay Zaraki, sitting with his back to a tree looking at the sunset.

Mayuri had prided himself of being a man who could detach himself completely from human emotions, but now all that had gone out the window as his gaze lingered on the captain. By no means was the rugged captain of the 11th Division beautiful, but he was not bad on the eyes either. He was wild and his looks showed that but he also had a handsomeness that Kuchiki could not compete with his noble looks.

Zaraki was a man and he looked like one. Mayuri could feel a heat begin to simmer under his skin as he laid eyes on Kenpachi. His part of his chest that was exposed, though some covered by bandages still showed his abdominal muscles. His bulky clothing, much like Mayuri's, made him look bulkier than he actually was.

Mayuri had seen him bare-chested before so he knew the captain was not as bulky as his robes led people to believe but lean with wiry but extremely strong musculature. His body held reminders of past fights in the form of scars most notably those he gained in his fight with Kurosaki and the Espada along with his most recognizable one on his face. Mayuri found himself longing to touch said scars, longed to feel Zaraki's skin beneath his bare hands.

Zaraki was a hunter by nature so it did not surprise Mayuri that the man had felt his gaze. He turned towards him giving him his trademark grin and beckoning him over. The scientist willed himself to walk slowly towards the man and stop at an appropriate distance.

"Finally you're here," Kenpachi said. "What took you so long? I could smell you over half-an-hour ago."

"Really?" Mayuri said with interest, impressed. "How far can you smell?"

"Pretty far, depends on the wind," the man patted the dirt besides him. "Sit, and join me. I'm bored out of my mind. Why are you here anyway? I thought the old fart had only sent me here."

"He did, and I'm not supposed to be here," Kurotsuchi said taking a seat besides the man even though there had to be a foot separating them he could feel the heat of the other man. He felt himself relax for the first time of that long day, his tense muscles relaxing from the strain they had been put through.

"Why did you come then?" Kenpachi smiled again and nudged his companion's shoulder with his own. "You missed me or something clown face?"

"Hell no," Mayuri said turning away from the other man, unwilling to admit the truth, but by the shit-eating grin of the black haired man he didn't have to, he already knew. "I wanted to put up some sensors in the area for better research gathering. Don't flatter yourself."

"Aha, and you couldn't have sent someone from your division to do such menial work?"

"No, they are morons. Not to be trusted with my precious instruments."

"Sure..."

"What? It's true!"

"Okay, I believe you," though his face said otherwise. Mayuri decided to play the mature one and let it go, only muttering a last string of curses directed at the other man who only laughed in response. "Have you finished doing what you came here to do?"

"Yes, I'm done for the moment." Mayuri said watching the sun set on the horizon the red hue turning purple already dark with a few stars on the east. Beautiful.

"Are you going to go back, or are you staying here to keep me company?"

"I think I'll stay to make sure they work properly," he opened his bag and took out one of his hollow GPS gadget turning it on, it showed no activity in the area. He wasn't really worried his creations would malfunction, he was the one who created them after all. They weren't perfect, he hated perfection, but they would work efficiently.

He returned his gaze back at his companion who was looking at him and his contraption with slight interest. "Is that what you use to find them?"

"Yes, you want one?" He offered it to him.

"Nah, I can find them on my own, it's more fun that way."

"Are you sure? You get lost easily, I could show you how to use it."

"I don't get lost!" Kenpachi said with a snort. "I just take the longer scenic route, that's all."

"Sure..." Now it was Mayuri's type to tease the latter. "Then why do you ask your girl for directions? She sucks just as much as you do at finding your way."

"It pleases her," he said simply with a fond smile. Mayuri looked at him and noticed something was missing.

"Where is she?" He said noting her absence. "It's not like you to leave her behind."

"I didn't." He looked to his other side where Yachiru laid curled up into a ball wrapped up in Kenpachi's Captain haori fast asleep. As harsh and cruel as he was Mayuri had to admit she was quite an endearing sight to behold. Her ever present blush still remain in her sleep her only movements were those of her breathing. "She fell asleep shortly before you arrived. She's not going to wake up anytime soon now that she's out of it."

"Not a safe way to sleep," Mayuri commented, "what if we're attacked?"

"What if?" Kenpachi didn't seemed trouble at all. "She knows I'm here to take care of her. Nothing will ever happen to her as long as I draw breath."

Mayuri smiled, truly touched by Kenpachi's protectiveness over his eternally small companion. How many years had it been since Kenpachi became captain and still the girl remained that size? Well at least Zaraki would not have to worry about dealing with potential dates for the girl.

"Shouldn't you find her somewhere warm to sleep?" Mayuri noticed how the night was cooling off the temperature and wind was picking up speed.

"There's no place to sleep here, unless you kick out someone from their home. Don't worry about Yachiru, she's a tough cookie, she's lived here with me before and back then we had no home. Sleeping out in the open is not unknown to us." Kenpachi said with a faraway look as if lost in long past days.

"Did you find any hollows?" Mayuri changed the topic, no longer liking where the conversation was going. He hadn't liked the almost sad look on his companion.

"Yeah, weak ones, enough to do damage and take a toll here but nowhere near strong enough for someone like me."

"It seems the problem is solved for the moment now then, as I can't sense any hollow in the area Can you?"

"Nope, all clear." Kenpachi rearranged himself into a more comfortable position against the tree. "Best we catch some z's while we wait for new ones to show up. That way we can trace where they came from."

"Out here?" Mayuri felt exposed and cold. "Very well," with that he removed his mask, to be able to sleep with more ease as his mask constricted some of his movement. It wasn't until he had set it on the ground that his action hit him. This had been the first time in over a hundred years that someone else other than Nemu or Akon would see him without his usual white and black mask.

He cursed his newly found emotions as he felt nervousness and a sudden shyness creep over him. He took a deep breath, and turned to look at Kenpachi who was seeing him with wide eyes, just as surprised as Mayuri was at his actions. His stare made Mayuri self-conscious, a slight blush making itself present in his cheeks. Those accursed emotions!

"Would you look at that! Clown face is quite the looker under all that shit." Kenpachi said grabbing Mayuri's chin and lifting it up as if to get a better look. Mayuri's shoulder length blue hair shining under the newly present moon, his usual golden eyes shining with intelligence and his golden tan skin completing his look delectably. Kenpachi chuckled as he saw the 12th Division Captain's blush darken at his compliment.

"Like what you see?" He just had to be stupid enough to ask that. Something was seriously wrong with him, maybe the tea he drank with Zaraki had been tainted. Yeah, that had to be it, no way would he be acting this way otherwise.

"And what if I do?" The demon of Soul Society said, holding firmly to Mayuri's chin.

"Well..." for the first time in his life the great scientist found himself at a loss for words.

"Well?" Kenpachi's grin grew bigger, clearly enjoying making the bluenette squirm.

"Shouldn't we be sleeping?" When all else fails pretend it never happened.

"Fine," with that he let go of his chin settling his head back against the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes a trace of a smile still etched onto his features. Mayuri settled besides him as well, hoping sleep would claim him soon.

Kurotsuchi admitted to himself that he was not that uncomfortable sleeping outdoors like a low-life commoner, his back was kind off cold but his warm pillow made up for it nicely. It took a few seconds longer than necessary for Mayuri's sleep addled brain to comprehend what he had just thought which caused him to awaken fearing he had migrated towards Zaraki during his sleep.

Sure enough there he laid with his almost on top of the man with his head on the crook of Zaraki's neck. With every breath he took he could smell the man's unique scent that made his insides burn, too busy was he breathing in the man that he didn't notice when the latter woke up, noticing Mayuri's breathing change.

"Since when am I your personal pillow?" He said with no real heat on his voice instead it was husky and low almost like a whisper, it made Mayuri tingle pleasantly.

"Well, I had to use something and you just happened to be here, all nice and warm." Mayuri said, his voice too was low and huskier.

"Well do I at least get payment for my services?" Kenpachi slipped his hand around Mayuri's waist, bringing him even closer.

"If I must," Mayuri said tilting his head back to look at Kenpachi in the eyes, barely seeing him over the dark night, only the quarter moon and stars. "What will it be?"

"A kiss," the statement while short seemed to echo on Mayuri's brain. He smiled seductively, and began to lean upwards as Kenpachi leaned down. Just when their lips were about to meet a resounding wail of a hollow pierced the night startling both of the captains.

"I guess I'll get my payment later." Kenpachi said as he got up grabbing his sword and unsheathing it, taking a glance back at Yachiru who had yet to stir from her dreams. Mayuri followed more slowly, his brain had gone into a full stop.

Once his brain was back in action he cursed the hollow, now in a mood to torture it until the end of time. He rose from the ground, not unsheathing his sword as he knew he would do just fine with kido. He grabbed Yachiru holding her close to him as he followed Kenpachi towards the sound of wailing.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOILER ALERT: If you are not caught up with the manga then some info here about Ichigo will be a total spoiler for you so be warned. I realized I should have placed a spoiler alert at the beginning of the story and for that I'm sorry if I spoiled Bleach for you.

Warning:Citrus of the lime kind. Don't worry though, lemon is in the next chappie.

* * *

The hollow was easily dispatched by Kenpachi but it had not been the only one. The inhabitants of Zaraki were yelling and running in total chaos while at least twenty more hollows began attacking them.

Mayuri evaded them as best as he could, Yachiru had awaken by now and was running besides him like he had told her to. He threw shot after shot of shakahou's towards the hollows but not really paying that much attention to them. He would leave them for Kenpachi, his priority was to find the source of them. He traced back the way the hollows had been coming from trying to find either a garganta open or traces of one.

He realized they were coming from the desolate land where the remains of the fake Karakura town now laid in ruins. He entered it, jumping from roof to roof to rubble mounds. The fake town laid in the exact same position that the real Karakura had been in.

Sure enough near one of the craters caused by the Commander's Ryujiinjaka there was an open garganta, hollows were still coming out of it. Nobody had bothered to check the fake Karakura town once Aizen had been sealed. There had been no point to it since they had believed the problem had been solved.

But then again the garganta may not have been one left open by accident but rather had been recently done so. News from the Zaraki District took a long time to reach Sereitei since there were no communication systems set up so far out.

Yachiru who was entertaining herself by jumping from hollow to hollow before breaking their masks and ultimately getting rid of them paid him no mind as he approached the garganta. From where he stood it seemed like any normal garganta, but gargantas usually closed if they had no reiatsu keeping them open, which meant someone was keeping this one open.

He looked around but he couldn't see anyone and he couldn't capture anyone elses reiatsu either. He didn't dare enter in case it closed while he was inside, who knows how long it would take him to find his way back so it was better not to take the risk.

He forced the gate closed with his reiatsu and placed sensors in the area as well. He would need to investigate this whole thing more closely if he planned on getting to the bottom of it.

"Done!" Yachiru yelled happily jumping out of nowhere and onto Mayuri's shoulder. She sat and smiled happily at him her cheeks extra red from the exertion.

"Good," Mayuri said patting her head yet feeling a bit awkward while doing it. "Then let's go find that beast of a man who raised you."

She giggled holding on to the blue portion of his mask which he had placed back on before going after the first hollow. He found her most intriguing and had, years ago, even thought of finding out more about her, in his own methods but had never dared. Kenpachi was not someone to mess with and while he was not afraid of the man he did think that if he had dared touch the girl with any intention of experimenting on her, Kenpachi would have killed him easily, just for her. They had a very close relationship, one that was not a good idea to mess with.

If Mayuri had to be truthful he had had doubts about her even being human in the first place as she seemed completely unaffected by her caretaker's reiatsu, who managed to even make some Captain's uncomfortable after long periods of exposure. Even more so she could completely hide her reiatsu without leaving a trace, something unheard of, specially for someone who could expel as much reiatsu as she could.

It had been those reasons that Mayuri had, at one point, wanted to experiment on the small, almost weightless, Lieutenant on his shoulder. That was no longer the case though, he had given up on ever figuring her out, she was special and not to mention extremely sneaky and smart, two virtues he valued. Even more so now that he didn't wanted to mess up whatever he had with Zaraki and one thing was for sure; if he harmed Yachiru and Zaraki would hate him and obviously kill him in a very painful way too.

That reminded him of what had just been about to happen under that tree. He felt a blush creep up on his cheek feeling it heat his collar, embarrassed that he had been so forward with Zaraki. He had actually leaned in to kiss him! Not only that he had actually smiled at the thought of exchanging spit with the man, what was wrong with him?

Deep inside he felt happy that it had been Kenpachi to have asked for the kiss, showing to Mayuri that the man was interested in him in a different way that he saw the other captains. Or at least he hoped Kenpachi didn't have the custom to ask for make-out sessions with the others. It all led down to the fact that Mayuri felt glad that he was being seen in a special light by that man.

Then again, Zaraki had always seen him in another light. All of the other captains no matter how much older and experienced they were than him always felt uncomfortable whenever dealing with him. They feared him, or at least what he would do to them if given the chance. Kenpachi on the other hand, never showed any type of discomfort around him or mistrust that he would try to use him as a test subject, instead he goaded Mayuri, trying to get him to fight.

That told him something else about the man; he obviously saw Mayuri as a worthy opponent, someone strong. Mayuri felt pride swell in his heart, here was the demon of Soul Society acknowledging him as strong. Now, here was Zaraki, asking him for payment for being used as a pillow. The blush returned and he was quickly driven out of his thoughts by a giggle close to his ear.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked curtly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Mayurin," she ignored his question looking at him with a big smile. "I'm glad you and Ken-chan are friends."

"Friends?" There it was, that word he failed to fully understand, the word he claimed never to use on himself. Was what he had with Zaraki friendship? If so, then when did it happen? When did they made the transgression from co-workers to friends? He knew what friendship was, he had studied it back in his younger days when he had been intrigued by such relationships and had re-studied it with Nemu.

He could not quite pinpoint the time when Zaraki was no longer just a beast to him but someone worth spending time with. That and when he had thought Zaraki was someone worth kissing with. Mayuri was beginning to doubt the blush would ever go away, thankfully it was well hidden under the mask.

"Why are you glad that we are... friends?" The word seemed so foreign coming out of his mouth.

"Because, the others look at Ken-chan like he's dangerous or like he's not good enough to be near them. I used to think you saw him like that too but now you hang out with him and I'm glad. Ken-chan get's lonely too you know." She said it looking so sad Mayuri had to fight the urge to hug her, instead he settled for patting her head making her smile.

"He has you though."

"It's not the same," she said shaking her head. "I'll always be there for Ken-chan and he may not feel lonely when I'm around but he needs other friends, different kind of friends, other people around him that are not afraid of him."

"Different kind of friends?" Mayuri asked curiously.

"Yeah, a special friend that will be just for Ken-chan." The girls said with a giggle.

"Ah, _that_ kind of friend..." Mayuri couldn't help but add. "How many of those has he had?"

"Just one that I know of. Ken-chan scares people 'cause he's so strong, so people tend to stay away from him. Ken-chan once told me about the woman he named me after, he said she had never feared him and he had admired that." She smiled at him, "you're not afraid of Ken-chan either are you Mayurin?"

"No, I'm not..." Mayuri frowned knowing where she was going with this but his mind was too busy processing the new information she had supplied. So Zaraki used to have a lover, her fate and whereabouts unknown for now but unimportant since Kenpachi didn't seem to miss said woman if he had almost kissed him an hour ago. Still, he couldn't help the bubble of jealousy that had sprouted in his chest that made him hate the unknown Yachiru.

"I'm glad," she said and hugged his face bringing him out of his thoughts and making him struggle for breath until she pulled away her smile the brightest she could muster. "He likes you a lot, and I know you like Ken-chan. I'm happy you're around Mayurin."

Mayuri was saved from having to answer to that since they had arrived at the outskirts of the district where Kenpachi stood there waiting for them. Mayuri, once again found himself cursing his resurfaced emotions as he felt joy rise at the sight of the other captain. Yachiru jumped off his shoulder yelling greetings towards Kenpachi and questioning him of his fights. He answered nonchalantly clearly bored from his fights with weak hollows.

"Yo! Where did you guys go to?" He asked looking at Mayuri as the girl climbed his back and settled on his shoulder looking right at home, he patted Yachiru's cheek softly.

"The replacement Karakura, there was a garganta open in there. That's were the hollows were coming from." Mayuri said suddenly feeling shy again, he stopped a few steps away from the man. "I don't know quite yet how long the gate's been open but it seems to me you have cleared the area completely. We should return and inform the Commander."

But Kenpachi was no longer listening to him, he was sniffing the air, his brows furrowed in concentration. He then let a small growl escape his lips almost silent. "You are being followed."

The simple statement made Mayuri's nerves stand at attention, he scanned the air for any foreign reiatsu but felt nothing. He took out his hollow finder and turned it on but it showed nothing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kenpachi said sniffing the air again. "It's not a hollow, it's an arrancar. One I've smelled before too in Hueco Mundo."

"I'm not getting any signals from the hollow locator and I don't feel their reiatsu at all. If he is indeed an arrancar I should be able to feel at least some trace of him."

"Not if he's keeping far enough away from us." Kenpachi said looking out towards fake Karakura to see any sign of the intruder but found none. "Let's try to draw him out. If he's following you then well just continue in our way and find some way to corner him."

"Won't it be dangerous if we lead him to Sereitei," Mayuri looked doubtful throwing backward glances.

"Why?" Kenpachi asked with a smirk. "He's just one Arrancar versus the both of us, not to mention all of the captains and shinigami in Sereitei. It'll be fine, besides we'll get him before we reach the gate."

"Good point," he turned his device off and placed it back in his pocket. They shared no more words as they made their way back to Sereitei. Zaraki was not one to use shunpo but his speed was enough to keep up with Mayuri's.

When they reached the upper districts, both were unaware which one it was they made a pit stop to eat, they entered a restaurant and ordered.

"Do you still smell the arrancar?" Mayuri asked as they waited for their food. He was tired and was grateful for the chance to rest.

"Barely," the man answered serving himself some water and some for Yachiru who had been quite chatty on the way but had now receded into silence, tired from her interrupted sleep from earlier. "It's weak, probably injured."

"I recognize it." Yachiru suddenly said propping her head up from the table where she had been resting it. "She was with Ichii!"

"With Ichigo?" The scientist ask with interest.

"Yeah, don't you remember Ken-chan? She was the little kid that was passed out on the sand when you went to save Ichii!" Yachiru said her energy back.

"Oh, yeah. I remember seeing a child there. Green hair, weird skull mask on her head. I didn't pay her any mind, I thought she was dead." Kenpachi remembered when he had arrived just when Tesla was about to kill Ichigo, he had remembered seeing the girl there laying on the sand with the Orihime girl nearby.

"When I went to the scene of your fight I didn't find any girl. I just found three dead arrancar's there, no traces of a fourth." Just then their food arrived and while they ate they planned on ways to reach the arrancar and question her presence in Soul Society.

"We should ask her why she's here. Maybe she's looking for Ichii." Yachiru asked as they paid and left the establishment their stomachs full and energy renewed.

"Well she's not going to find him here. As far as I know he's fully human again, no sign of shinigami powers left in him, so even if she goes to the real world he won't be able to see her." Mayuri said as Kenpachi sniffed the air again he looked at Mayuri.

"We won't have to find her." He said simply and walked over to the alleyway three houses down from their position. There in between trash cans and boxes that littered the alleyway, was a small girl, even smaller than Yachiru with green hair and a childish skull mask. Her head was injured which was leaking off her reiatsu leaving her weak.

She had tear tracks running down her cheeks, and she looked frightened when they found her. Yachiru immediately jumped off Kenpachi and offered her biggest smile, trying to put the smaller girl at ease.

"Why are you here little one?" Kenpachi asked kindly surprising Mayuri. While he knew Kenpachi was not mean to Yachiru he just never could really picture the big Eleventh Division Captain as gentle, but hearing him speak softly to the girl while squatting down to reach her level, Mayuri found himself thinking of the latter as endearing. Three seconds later he was once again making more mental notes about different tests he should perform on himself to check his mental state, he knew he was insane but not _that_ insane.

"I'm looking for Ishigo." The small arrancar said timidly clearly still afraid of both Zaraki and Mayuri.

"Ichii is not here." Yachiru said to the girl while patting her head. "What's your name?"

"Neliel tu Ordershvank." She answered which resulted in three confused stares.

"I'm not remembering that." Kenpachi stated with a straight face and Mayuri had to agree the girl had a name bigger than her.

"You can call me Nel. I lost Pesche and Dondochakka cause I tried to follow Ishigo but got lost. I saw that hole that hollows were getting into and it looked like the ones he used to get to Hueco Mundo. Since Ishigo is a shinigami I thought I would find him wherever that man was." She had pointed to Mayuri whom she must have seen using a garganta to maneuver from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo in search of bodies to research on.

"He doesn't live here." Mayuri said as Kenpachi got up from his crouching position. "So, what do we do with her?"

"Why were you looking for Ichigo? Is he your friend?" When the girl nodded, Kenpachi turned to Mayuri and answered, "we'll take her to the Commander, it seems to me she's not a threat to us. However I think we should take her to Unohana so she can take care of that injury."

"No, Unohana doesn't know how to treat Hollow wounds. I'll take her to the lab and deal with it there, come on." Mayuri said as he made to walk back out of the alley and into the street. When he noticed that Kenpachi wasn't following him he turned with a questioning glance.

"Are you only trying to take her to your lab so you can experiment on her too?" Kenpachi asked looking at Mayuri straight in the eyes unwavering.

"No," the scientist answered for some reason he had felt hurt at the man's lack of trust. "I've finished researching their kind. Kenpachi I'm not going to hurt the child. Trust me."

Kenpachi approached him slowly never loosing eye contact, he stopped a foot away from Mayuri who had to look up towards the taller man, unwilling or unable to look away. Kenpachi leaned down and for one fraction of a second Mayuri thought he was going to kiss him feeling a weird fluttering in his stomach. Instead, Kenpachi said softly, just loud enough for Mayuri to hear:"I trust you, don't make me regret it Mayuri."

With that he straighten up and looked back where Yachiru was leading Nel out of the alley by the hand. Mayuri just stood there, his heart beating a mile a minute knowing fully well Kenpachi could probably hear it. He felt both disappointed and happy at the same time; happy that Kenpachi trusted him, yet disappointed at the kiss that was once again not delivered.

Kenpachi lifted both girls off the ground placing one on each of his shoulders, Yachiru seemed a bit territorial over it but remained quiet not wanting to frighten the small arrancar. They continued on their way no longer using shunpo or running as they could already see the walls that encased Sereitei. Yachiru spoke with Nel over Kenpachi's head sharing stories with each other and the men that walked with them.

Once they reached the gate they passed through it, they thought it would be best to keep the arrancar out of sight until they healed her and spoke with the Commander first. They kept to the emptier streets evading patrols whenever needed, not that they would willingly approach Captain Zaraki and his suffocating reiatsu

They reached the 12th Division's Shinigami Research Institute without being seen by any captain, still Kenpachi had hidden Nel under his haori just in case. Nemu found them at the entrance as if she had been waiting for her captain all this time.

"Mayuri-sama," she bowed slightly when he entered offering another one to Kenpachi. Mayuri moved towards the location of his private labs closely followed by Kenpachi and Nemu.

"Put her here," he pointed to an examination table in a corner of the lab, Kenpachi obeyed placing the small girl delicately down. She looked nervous and scared so Yachiru sat with her patting her head and calming her down while Mayuri inspected the wound on her mask.

"I think I can fix it." He said after a while, Kenpachi had sat on a chair nearby and was dozing off. "It'll take time to make and more to heal the wound but I think it will work."

Mayuri approached Kenpachi shedding his mask as he went, placing it in a table on his way. The man looked at him with a small smile, both girls had fallen asleep during the examination even though it was early in the afternoon, Nemu lifted them both and took them to rest in a proper bed.

"How long do you think it will take you?" Kenpachi said as Nemu took the girls out of the room, the door re-locking as it closed.

"Not long, a day or two at the most to make the medicine. She'll take a bit longer than that to fully heal." He stopped when his knees where about to touch Kenpachi's who was still sitting, he extended his hand to Mayuri who took it.

Mayuri could not tear his eyes away from the man who was carefully examining his white painted hands. "You know, you still owe me from earlier."

"Huh?" He cursed the man who easily made his IQ drop with a simple gesture. Said man just laughed and tugged at Mayuri's hand who was not expecting it, he did not fall on the man but his face did drop low enough for Kenpachi to reach it with his own.

The great scientist who had once claimed to be completely detached from any human emotion now laid in complete euphoric bliss as his lips met Kenpachi's. He followed his instinct returning the pressure on his lips, massaging them against Kenpachi's slightly rougher lips. He placed his hand on Zaraki's cheek turning his head deepening the kiss as Kenpachi held to the back of his neck the other one still firmly grasping Mayuri's hand.

Mayuri gave a gasp which allowed entrance to the questioning tongue that had licked his bottom lip, he moaned in the back of his throat when he felt Kenpachi's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, tracing it and encouraging his tongue to join in. Soon both tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance which was interrupted by the need to breath.

He gaze was met by an equally intense stare from Kenpachi who let go of Mayuri's hand, instead he curled his arm around Mayuri's waist pulling him in encouragement to sit on his lap. Mayuri sat on his lap his legs encasing Kenpachi's own. Both of the men where breathing heavier but both leaned towards each other to resume their kiss, their tongues resuming their previous battle.

Mayuri gave in and allowed full access to his mouth when Kenpachi's hands began wandering Mayuri's chest opening his haori and removing his scarf, throwing it to the side. He sneaked his hand inside of his clothes feeling his chest slowly lowering his haori down his shoulders. Mayuri tried but could not contain the moans that slipped through his lips which were greedily being kissed by Kenpachi.

He nibbled on Kenpachi's lips as the latter began rubbing his nipples pinching then now and then. Mayuri wound his arms around Kenpachi's neck and he tilted his head back allowing the man full access to his throat which was happily nibbled on and sucked on. Mayuri was sure he was leaving marks but didn't really cared in fact it sent a thrill down his spine to be marked by this man.

His body was heating up fast, Mayuri felt himself becoming aroused he drew closer to Kenpachi moaning in satisfaction as he felt an equal but bigger hardness contained within the other man's hakama. He pressed himself against his soon to be lover sending a shiver down his spine as he heard Kenpachi moan for the first time, the vibrations going straight to his groin.

He felt it unfair that he was no longer wearing a top so he began undressing Zaraki slowly, feeling his muscles shiver under his touch. He felt the rough bumps of the scars that littered his body and he could not help but lower his mouth to taste his skin. He licked and kissed a large scar that Kurosaki had left after their fight so long ago.

He was interrupted when Kenpachi pulled his head back for another kiss feeling the passion and lust held within it. He held on to Kenpachi's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist as the latter rose from the chair, lifting Mayuri by holding on to his ass massaging it as he walked towards the examination table.

He laid down down on the table taking Kenpachi down with him their lips never parting, the kiss mostly composed of tongue and teeth. Mayuri resumed his exploration of Kenpachi's chest with his hands softly feeling every muscle on his stomach and back as if trying to memorize it.

Another moan slipped as Kenpachi began loosening his hakama enough to slip his hand inside feeling his hardness through his fundoshi. Kenpachi chuckled pulling back from the kiss and began trailing kisses down the scientist's stomach licking and nibbling wherever Mayuri was extra sensitive.

He thrust his tongue down Mayuri's navel in mocking of what was soon to come while putting slight pressure on his hardness and rubbing it sensually.

"Stop teasing!" Mayuri couldn't help but complain as he felt his senses overwhelmed. "Get on with it!"

"Get on with what?" Kenpachi teased smirking, but his eye was clouded with lust the pupil dilated.

"Damn you! You know what!" Mayuri lifted his hips in an attempt to increase the pressure on his cock but Kenpachi removed his hands completely he sat up and slowly began lowering Mayuri's hakama taking the fundoshi down with it. Mayuri's arousal was free of it's confines making the latter moan as he felt the cold air of the lab touch him.

The Rukon beast lowered himself down on top of Mayuri once again giving him a peck on the lips before returning to his previous path. He continued kissing down Mayuri's stomach stopping just short of his arousal instead he began licking and kissing the others hips driving him mad with desire.

"I hate you," Mayuri mumbled as he covered his face and arching his back, he hated being teased. Kenpachi chuckled softly palming Mayuri's hardness to relieve some of the pressure, he encouraged Mayuri to open his legs further allowing him better access.

Finally taking pity on his scientist Kenpachi licked slowly up the side of Mayuri's cock relishing the taste of him. He kissed the tip before taking it inside his mouth circling it with his tongue taking extra attention to the underside of it.

Mayuri felt slightly demeaned by being turned into a moaning mess he took revenge by grabbing Kenpachi's head and applying a small amount of pressure to make Zaraki go lower on him which was complied as he felt his cock being encased completely to the base by his warmth, feeling the tongue massage him.

It wasn't long before Mayuri felt a knot form on his lower stomach knowing he was about to cum. He warned Zaraki and tried to get him to lift his head but the latter just kept on sucking him off. With a strangled cry he came his orgasmic bliss extended by the feel of Kenpachi swallowing his seed around him.

He finally pulled away, licking the last of his lover's seed of the now softening cock, he climbed back up to Mayuri and kissed him deeply. Mayuri could taste himself in the kiss but could not find the energy to care instead he lazily kissed back. He was aware that Kenpachi was still hard so he leaned to the side and opened one of the drawers of the adjoining cabinet taking from it a bottle of lube he kept there for medical purposes and handed it to Kenpachi.

"Are you sure?" Kenpachi asked grabbing the offered lube.

"Yeah," he answered softly caressing Kenpachi's side offering a smile to reassure the man. He made a mental note to ignore any previous mental notes. He no longer cared what was causing sudden excess of emotions as long as Kenpachi was there with him.

* * *

Reviews please? pretty please?

Can you see the plot holes? I sure can. Sheesh, let's just ignore it and concentrate on the attempted lime which I know probably sucks too since I'm no good at writing them. But practice makes perfect so I gave it a try.

Note: I realize I'm turning Kenpachi into a super sniffer, sorry. It's just that since he tried to smell out Tousen during their fight (which he couldn't cause Tousen was using his bankai) he must have a good sense of smell... I think... well let's just go with it for this story shall we.

Oh, and another thing: I cannot for the life of me write baby talk, I suck at it so I didn't even try writting out how Nel usually speaks like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Lemon (not too explicit since I'm no good at writing lemons) I'm marking it so you can skip it if you want.

On with the story! Read and Review please!

* * *

**Lemon starts**

Usually Mayuri's lab was filled with the sound of chemicals bubbling or screams of pain from uncooperative test subjects but not that day. It was completely quiet except for pleasure noises that managed to escape from the owner of the lab and from the man moving so deliciously over him.

After a quick prep, Mayuri had deemed himself ready and had practically ordered Kenpachi to get on with it, which he had. The man had gotten up to remove the last of his clothing revealing to the other everything below his waist which made Mayuri doubt his decision to cease preparation. The Demon of Soul Society apparently was proportional to his body size and then some causing a shadow of doubt to cross the man that was breathing heavily below him.

Kenpachi stroke himself a few times grunting in pleasure as he spread some of the lube on his shaft, he threw the bottle aside and climbed back up on the table, kissing his way up towards his new lover's face. Once there he peppered his face with kisses and then engaged him in a deep passionate kiss trying to keep him distracted as he opened his legs further and prepared himself to enter him.

Mayuri could not hold in the small grunt of pain that managed to leave his throat and tears stung in his eyes as Kenpachi breached him slowly. Kenpachi intensified the kiss if possible trying to keep himself under control as he moved at a steady pace soon he was completely sheathed and he broke the kiss panting hard.

"Damn you're tight!" He managed to get out between gasps, Mayuri could only moan in response trying to relax to lessen the pain but it was still a pain in the... 'hell no Mayuri you are not making puns out of your own condition!' He gritted his teeth and gave an experimental thrust, the pain had lessen considerable good thing too since Kenpachi's patience had run out.

The wild captain began a steady but hard pace driving himself as deep as he could into the willing body below him. The room's cold air did not seem to affect their hot and sweaty bodies at all as they moved in sync drawing pleasure from each other.

Both were soon ready to cum after the vigorous friction and frequent change of position that pleased the both of them. Kenpachi, who now had Mayuri riding him as he laid on the table holding the others hips trailed on of his hands to hold on to his scientist's arousal and began to stroke him in rhythm to their thrusts.

Mayuri grunted in pleasure speeding his movements his hands tightening in Kenpachi's chest twisting a nipple in retaliation receiving a gasp of pleasure in return.

"Shit I'm gonna..." he was unable to finish his sentence as the most intense orgasm he had ever felt over took him, his seed spilling over his and his lover's stomach and chest. He leaned his head back releasing the loudest moan yet and purred in delight when he felt Kenpachi's teeth roaming his neck making love bites here and there as his speed and strength of his thrusting increased.

"Mayuri!" Kenpachi could not hold himself back any longer as his shaft was squeezed from all sides. He came with the whisper of his name by his ear said softly by Mayuri who held on to him as the latter spilled his seed inside of him. They remained there breathing harshly, letting their heartbeats slow down to normal before Mayuri lifted himself off of Kenpachi feeling empty when his now soft manhood slipped out of him. Kenpachi reached for a cleaning cloth that laid near and wiped them both clean, throwing the cloth to the side once he was finished.

**Lemon Ends**

"That was..." He was at a loss for words his mind still not quite at his normal functioning level.

"Yeah," Kenpachi understood him anyway and drew him in for a last kiss this time slow and satisfied. He laid back down and held on to Mayuri's waist effectively dragging him down with him to lay by his side.

"Didn't take you for the cuddling type." The bluenette said teasingly but he was already beginning to feel the exhaustion set in making his body and eyelids feel heavy.

"Shut up," he closed his eyes yawning lethargically smiling wickedly at the end before adding. "I made you purr."

"If you ever tell anyone you will find yourself castrated in the most painful way that I can think of," Mayuri threatened him pinching his lover's side for good measure but only received a sleepy chuckle as a response. With one last glare at the 11th captain he laid his head down on his partner's chest and promptly fell asleep truly satisfied. Neither noticed the others smile as they slept.

Mayuri was awoken by the rumbling growl that vibrated through Zaraki's chest which in turn was caused by an incessant beeping coming from his main computer. He recognized the noise and although his body felt heavy he got up, grabbing the first black haori he saw on the floor and put it on as he walked over to the big screen and keyboard that laid in the center of the room on a raised platform.

Sure enough, just as he suspected the beeping was caused by a hollow being detected by a sensor of his, and it just so happened it was in the fake Karakura near where the gate was at. The hollow... no hollows as more beeping and radar showed once again a small cluster of hollows appearing out of what must be another garganta. Reopened since it was in the same place the last one had been.

This time however he managed to snag a small glimpse of two reiatsu signatures that were too strong to be from low level hollows, they could only have come from adjuchas or higher, most likely low arrancars.

"Damn," Mayuri cursed as he typed some data onto his system and mapped out the hollows' movements. "I think it would have been best if we had stayed in your old district after all."

"Why?" Kenpachi got up not bothering to dress as he approached him. He looked at the screen where footage was being captured by the sensors placed in Zaraki showing the arrival of the hollows into the poor desolate district. "Shit. Think we should go back now?"

"No," he got up from the screen the beeping having ceased by Mayuri himself just then a knock on the door announced the arrival of Nemu and Akon awaiting orders as usual. He let them in not noticing that Kenpachi was still completely nude Akon had the decency to look away while Nemu obviously ogled the captain causing Mayuri to glare at her.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kenpachi felt uncomfortable under her incessant stare so he made his way back to where his clothes laid scattered everywhere finding his hakama but not his haori which was being presently worn by Mayuri.

"We need to go to the Commander there's something I must inform him off." Mayuri looked inside the haori and sure enough the seal sewn into the fabric was not from his division. He looked back at his subordinates Akon who had taken to studying the information displayed on the monitors and Nemu who still sent small glances at the tall captain. "What do you want Nemu?"

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho and the small arrancar are still asleep. I'm awaiting orders as to what to proceed to do next." Nemu asked bowing respectfully.

"Keep an eye on the arrancar for now, make sure she does not leave this building and let no one but myself or Kenpachi approach her. Do I make myself clear?" he ordered at her in his usual voice when dealing with her she answered positively in her usual monotone voice. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. As for you," he turned to Akon who bowed slightly his attention captured as Mayuri handed him some notes he'd gathered while studying Nel earlier. "There are chemicals listed here I want you to fetch them and prepare the initial setup to ready them. Understood?"

"Yes Mayuri-sama," with a final bow he left reading the notes as he went Nemu followed him throwing one last look at Kenpachi who had remained standing there the whole time.

"Here," Mayuri said suddenly feeling awkward as he handed Kenpachi his haori, leaving him nude to the man's eyes. He made to grab his hakama when Kenpachi grabbed his arm effectively stopping him and stooping down to kiss him on the lips a gesture that was returned by Mayuri. "Finish dressing we must go see the Commander."

They finished dressing quietly and quickly exiting the lab and making their way towards the Commander's office not bothering to hide their presence any longer as Nel was no longer traveling with them.

When they arrived the awaited to be announced to the Commander hoping he would be in a mood to see them as it was clearly late judging by the dark sky that was lighted only by the stars and moon. Sure enough the Commander was not in a good mood to see them but let them in just the same.

"I see you're back Zaraki-taicho. Report." He said brusquely and to the point.

"What is there to report Commander, there's a bunch of hollows killing the people from the district we already knew that. There was a garganta that had been opened in the fake Karakura town that lies in ruins on the outskirts of the Rukongai sir that's were they were coming from." Kenpachi said yawning at the end.

"Well, did you close the garganta?"

"Did you close it?" He turned to Mayuri questioningly.

"Him? Captain Kurotsuchi did you go to the Zaraki district unauthorized?" He commanded angrily.

"Yes, but it was only to improve our methods of detection there. It was I who found the garganta while searching in the fake town but it was not me who closed it. It closed by itself or by whoever controlled it." Mayuri defended himself stubbornly looking defiant towards the Commander.

"You moron! Did you at least find the deviant who did?"

"No, but we did find someone else." Kenpachi said reluctantly getting the feeling a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"A weakling nothing more, I'll be able to use her for information once she's in better condition." Mayuri added clearly feeling Kenpachi's discomfort in disclosing Nel's existence.

"A hollow?" The commander looked confused.

"No, a small arrancar." Mayuri admitted knowing how the Commander would react.

"So you found an arrancar in Soul Society and you did not exterminate her like you should have?" The commander looked pissed staring at the both of them waiting for an answer given by Kenpachi.

"She's just a child."

"I don't care if she's just a child she has been created by Aizen and as such must be dealt as the rest were or do you forget that it was a child that caused the reason I now have only one arm? I want her dealt with, do I make myself clear?" Seeing as how Mayuri was about to protest he added, "gather whatever information you can from her and then deal with this threat."

"She's not a threat! She's a child!" Kenpachi stared down at his superior who returned it equally. "She knows Ichigo, she was looking for him by the looks of it she seems to be his friend. We cannot do this."

"You will do as commanded," the Commander seemed reluctant to change his orders and Mayuri was in no mood to be in trouble again.

"Fine," he said trying to ignore the incredulous look Kenpachi had sent him. "There's another matter we must discuss; the garganta has once again opened recently after our return and my sensors pick up activity from at least two low level arrancar. They may be the ones responsible for opening the gargantas as the child is too weak and inexperienced to do so, plus she confirmed that it had not been her who had opened it."

"We will need to send a larger team to deal with this," the Commander said with a weary sigh, Kenpachi looked furious staring out the window. "We'll have to set up camp and scout the area fully until those individuals are caught and killed. I will call for a captains meeting in the morning and decide who will make up the team. You are both dismissed and remember my orders about the arrancar you have in your custody. By the time the captain's meeting has started I want to have the news of her death. Now leave."

They walked out without another word, Mayuri could feel the murder intent in Kenpachi's reiatsu so he kept quiet until they were back in the lab. Kenpachi turned towards him blocking the way his eye shining with the contained reiatsu, "tell me you're seriously not planning on killing her."

"What will you have me do? If we don't obey him he'll simply kill her himself and us while he's at it." Mayuri said though he could not quite bring himself to look at him in the eyes. "Besides, she could be like that Arrancar that attacked him, what if she is dangerous? We have no proof that she's as harmless as she looks."

"That doesn't mean we have the right to kill her," the other captain persisted. "It's fucked up!"

"It might be but we still need to do as commanded."

"She's Ichigo's friend. If he trusted her it must be for a good reason, he's not an idiot. What if we take her to him. She'll be safe there."

"Ichigo is no longer a shinigami, if she does go rogue and attacks him she'll kill him... not that I would mind or anything..." Mayuri was becoming angered by Kenpachi's persistence, he knew he was not trusted by many of the captains and could not afford to piss the Commander off, that would just get him killed. "Just let it go, why are you so obsessed with Ichigo anyway? Are you hoping he'll spread his legs for you if you send him the girl?"

"Ichigo is not as easy as you." The come back had been automatic and he regretted it the instance it left his mouth. He was angry that was true, but he had not wanted to take it out on the captain who had become so close to him. The damage was done, however, and the silence that followed it was too quiet almost as if a mute button had been pressed and the slow motion was set in place.

"Get out." Mayuri broke the silence, his voice low and filled with anger as his fist shook with the contained fury.

"Mayuri... I didn't..."

"Get out." This time a little louder his hand raising to point at the door, his barely contained reiatsu was whirling in suppressed emotion.

"I'm sorry, that was low of me and I didn't mean it." Kenpachi gave one last attempt at redeeming himself but it was too late.

"GET OUT!" Mayuri placed his other hand on his zanpaktou's hilt threateningly. "GET OUT AND DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN ZARAKI KENPACHI! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO HAVE TRUST A BEAST LIKE YOU."

Hearing his captain's yells Nemu and several other shinigami entered the lab zanpaktous unsheathed and ready. Kenpachi looked at them and back at Mayuri who was walking away towards a door on the other side of the lab, the one that led to his personal chambers.

Mayuri didn't bother to see if Kenpachi had left or not. That barbarian was lucky his poisons didn't work on him or he would have found himself hanging from a hook from his morgue. He closed the door with a bang once he arrived at his chambers angrier than he ever been in his life. It had not been the comment itself that had set him off but the pain that the words had caused.

He had been foolish. He had been reckless. But now he knew, now he had proof of how untrustworthy and unreliable "friendships" were. If this was all the trouble they caused, then no way in hell was he ever going to stick his neck out again. He had been right all along, the only person one can truly trust is themselves.

Mayuri laid in his bed waiting for sleep to conquer him for the few hours that remained until sunrise. He would then go to the girl, gather all he could from her and then he would kill her, and he would relish it knowing Zaraki will be bothered by it. He will make the girl scream, just to get back at him.

He gave up on sleep, his heart kept pounding and every time it did pain would spread from it. He didn't understand why the words had hurt so much, why it still kept hurting even hours after the man that left. He took a shower, hoping to wash away any traces of the man from his body but the soreness that had set in his rear would be a constant reminder until he healed it completely.

After a shower that took seventy-five percent longer than his regular showers in which he had found himself staring at the tiles while in his head the words echoed again and again along with he-who-shall-never-again-be-named's face. He sighed and walked slowly to the Nemu's room he didn't bother knocking before entering the room spotting the little green bundle right away.

She was lying on the bed sleeping, the pinkette was not there and he briefly wondered if _he_ had taken his girl but in that case why hadn't he taken the other girl?

"I took Yachiru-fukutaicho out of this room," Nemu seemed to have read his mind approaching him slowly. "He seemed keen on taking Nel-san but I didn't allow it. The door was sealed shut and he did not seemed to want a fight. He asked me to tell you that..."

"I don't care what he wants to tell me," he cut her off brusquely the anger returning. "He is not allowed in this division any more, understood?"

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She bowed and followed behind him as he approached the bed.

"Wake up," he said loudly to the small bundle which moved slightly until a head poked out.

"Whaa?" She looked around confused her eyes still fogged from sleep. "Where's Chiru-chan?"

"She's gone," he said taking a seat on the bed. "I need you to tell me precisely how you got to Soul Society and who was that opened the garganta you used."

She told him everything from the moment she had been created until he had met Ichigo and fought Nnoitra, she told him how she had laid there until she woke up by someone who had been nudging her. It had been Grimmjow, who had survived Ichigo's attack but was still greatly injured. They had stayed there for a while and ultimately Pesche and Dondochaka had found them, by that time they could no longer hear any fighting coming from Las Noches and the others had left already.

They had been attacked by a stray arrancar there who was hungry and had seen them weak enough to be easy prey but Grimmjow had managed to kill her. They decided to go to Las Noches and look for survivor but apart from low lever arrancar's the place was deserted. Grimmjow was angry at having lost to Ichigo and claimed revenge it had been then that they had seen a garganta open and they had seen Mayuri.

Pesche and Dondochaka had recognized Mayuri and thought it would be best to hide from him and so they did. Grimmjow had left then for a while to go to the real world to search for Ichigo, but he had been unconscious and no longer exerted any reiatsu, so he thought it was the fake soul in there and not Ichigo himself. He thought Ichigo was in Soul Society and so he had opened the garganta to go look for him.

Grimmjow figured if he caused enough ruckus in Soul Society Ichigo would show up so he would gather hollows and send them through the garganta along with himself using a device that Aizen had given them that helped conceal their reiatsu completely to not draw too much attention.

It was during the third time that he'd done that when Nel had gotten away from Pesche and Dondochaka during one of their endless chase games that she had dared to go after Grimmjow, hoping to see Ichigo herself but making a reiatsu path to reach the other end of the garganta had left her exhausted and weak. She was hoping Ichigo would come and take her back home before her friends became too worried about her.

So that explained who was opening the garganta and why. He got up and looked down at the girl who was currently sipping some milk Nemu had brought her during her speech, her eyes were watery feeling the homesickness set in. Mayuri moved his hand towards Ashisogi Jizō feeling the hilt under his fingers she looked up at him, her eyes bulging out in surprise and fear.

He unsheathed his zanpaktou and girl just stared at him the tears finally flowing down her cheeks. Time stood still as they stared at each other; golden eyes to big green eyes that reminded him of baby lamb eyes.

"Damn!"

He couldn't do it. He was right, the girl could pose a threat and should be eliminated as was commanded by his superior but it was easier said than done. For someone who had been imprisoned for his cruel and gruesome experiments on the Quincy race and his treatment methods of test subjects he sure was a complete sucker when it came to puppy eyes. Just thinking of killing her was making him want to vomit the meal he had yet to have.

He sheathed his zanpaktou sighing in defeat, he sat back down on the bed stretching a hand to pat the girl's head in an attempt to put her back at ease. She sniffled but didn't flinch from his touch, she had spilled her milk which had soaked the bed so Nemu lifted her out of the bed.

"Mayuri-sama, what are we going to do now?" Nemu asked holding Nel delicately.

"I'm hungry," he said his brain working at full capacity. "I shall have to think of some way to deal with this."

They went to the kitchen which was empty since it was still quite early except for Akon who was making himself a cup of coffee. He served his captain a cup and sat at the end of the table away from his captain who liked his space.

"Akon," he said suddenly looking at his subordinate of many years. "I want you to make a gigai for the girl that can mask her reiatsu completely and her obvious added features by noon."

Akon just stared in disbelief at the request, it would take hours to make such a gigai. "Sir, I may need more time."

"Come on," he sipped his coffee while Nemu prepared breakfast having left the girl sitting on an empty chair. "I need it done fast. I realize I'm asking much but it's very important that we get the girl out of here."

"Why a gigai? Are you thinking of sending her to the human world sir?"

"Not now, I have yet to fully measure out my options but just in case I want it done."

"Very well, I'll see what I can do." Akon bowed his head and continued to drink his coffee. Mayuri engrossed himself in his mind eating in an automatic motion. He realized that if he was going to get the girl to safety he would probably need help but he was reluctant to speak to _him_ ever again. His thoughts may have filtered to his face for when he came out of his trance he noticed Akon looking at him strangely.

"Sir, if I may be so bold as to give you some advice," he began slowly not wanting to tick off his captain. "I've known you for many years and I am pleased to serve you but I realize that while I may know you since I was a child I don't really know anything about you personally. You are a man who prides himself of being superior to the good old troublesome human interactions and social needs, but sometimes that is not something to be proud of. I mean no disrespect, but to me it seemed like you were much happier when you had just interacted with Captain Zaraki, and while he crossed the line and was... well an ass, he did seem to have regretted his words. Perhaps you may have over-reacted to his words. All I'm trying to say is that somethings people say things they don't mean when they are angry."

Mayuri listened to his third seat wondering if someone would noticed if he killed him. No, it's best he didn't risk it, he was already going to do something illegal he might as well not push his luck. He wasn't about to admit to himself that he wanted to believe Akon's words, he wanted to take back those words, that fight. He had goaded the man and had been mauled in the process but his pride prevented him from even considering forgiving the man.

He got up, left his meal unfinished and left without another word. He returned to his lab and locked all the doors wishing for some peace and quiet. The more he sat on his chair twiddling his thumbs and thinking the more and more the idea of going to the man for help seemed appealing but he refrained himself.

He turned his attention to the monitors and turned on the cameras from the sensors in the Zaraki district he could see some of the inhabitants fighting the hollows, some even managing to kill them but it was clear that they still needed the help of the shinigami. He was about to turn the cameras off when he saw something that made his eyes widen in surprise. He recognized those two, they were there when he fought the dumb pink Espada. They had been fighting alongside the Quincy and Abarai so why were they here?

His mind wandered back to Nel's story and the fact she had left her two servants behind. He called for Nemu and asked her to bring him the small arrancar. He amplified the still shot of those two and amplified it, sure enough as soon as Nel entered and saw them a big smile appeared on her face.

"Pesche! Dondochaka!"

"Shit. Just what I needed more morons to save." It appeared they had come looking for their child master and in doing so doomed themselves to be killed by whoever got sent to deal with them. He looked up at the clock and cursed again, it was almost noon, he just had time to get to the meeting on time.

"I'm leaving, take the girl and hide it in a reiatsu concealing chamber do not let her out for any reason," he got up and fixed his clothing, he shunpoed to the door hurrying until he was out of his division, from there he used shunpo once again to reach the meeting hall just in time.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered as he reached the open doors, all the captains along with Kenpachi were there already and they all turned to look at him as he entered.

"Has the intruder in your custody been taken care of as I had commanded," the oldest captain said his reiatsu intense and commanding.

"Yeah, about that..." Mayuri walked slowly to his usual spot trying to buy himself time, he didn't dare look at Kenpachi fearing his anger would return, or not which would be worse as he was in no mood to forgive the man. He could feel his gaze on him and the anger and apprehension in his reiatsu but he didn't care, at least Mayuri told himself so.

"Yes?"

"I haven't finished questioning her, she has proved to be a valuable source of information." Mayuri was sure that was only half a lie since there was still a lot of uncovered ground to discuss with her. "I seek permission to keep her alive for longer."

"Is she well contained?"

"Of course," he responded nodding.

"Then you may keep her alive for now."

"Thank you Commander."

'Well, I've bought time for the girl now to save the other two idiots.' Mayuri thought as the rest of the captains were informed of their resent findings knowing he was going to have to explain to them the recent knowledge that an Espada still remained alive. He wasn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

I'm stopping here simply because I don't want to make this chapter too long and because I'm developing the plot as I write and so far I have a vague idea of where I'm going but I need time to fully make up my mind so just this for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone here's the next installment to Science Can't Explain. Sorry it took me longer than usual but I kept having computer problems plus it's carnival time and I am guilty of procrastinating.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo has that honor.

* * *

'Why am I doing this again?' Mayuri thought as he stood at the meeting while preparations where made to send a search and destroy party to Zaraki District and the Fake Karakura town. He looked up, to the left of Ukitake stood Zaraki tall as he was only shorter than Komamura his form seemed to have gotten his own form of visual gravity for it kept drawing Mayuri's eyes to him.

He had to admit he was a bit apprehensive of looking at Zaraki directly, he still felt the sting of pain at the Captain's words what seemed to feel like an eternity ago. But tried as he might he knew that no living thing could defy gravity and he gave in looking up at the man's face, immediately drawn to his uncovered eye.

Mayuri was good at reading people's actions but not eyes, for that he needed practice and that was one thing he had failed to do with his lack of relationships. He knew he did not need any, however, for he could feel, as ridiculous as that sounded, what emotion was being conveyed directly to him by his gray eyes.

His burning gaze sent a shiver through Mayuri's spine and he had to fight hard to not break eye contact for he felt it would seem like he's weak. He could feel Kenpachi's questioning gaze practically trying to burn their way into his brain to seek his answers and he also saw, dare he say it, guilt in them. Be that as it may he was one person who was not so easily forgiving and when the Commander called for order since the other captains seemed to have gotten into a heated discussion he felt it safe to withdraw his gaze and set it upon the old shinigami instead.

"It is decided then," the Commander said banging his wooden staff on the floor. "Captains Zaraki and Kuchiki along with a group of their choosing will go to the Zaraki District and they are to remain there until this matter is settled. You will have to send regular reports back to Sereitei daily along with any requests for extra provisions. The rest of you will send out search parties to locate any hollow that may have gotten this far but you are to remain near Sereitei, if there is a live Espada among them they can only be dealt by one of us. Dismissed."

Mayuri had deemed it safe enough to tell the Commander of the survival of one of the Espada which was why he was sending two captains down to the low district since they were not sure how strong this being was. Mayuri had requested to be one of the captains to be sent out but was denied since he had disobeyed the Commander, which was why he was wondering once again why he was going through all the trouble.

The arrancars Nel and her minions were not important to him per say. She was cute and childish enough for Mayuri to be unable to deal a death blow, but if he had really wanted to kill her he would have simply ordered Nemu to do it. She would not have disobeyed him, no matter how cute the child was. The other two arrancars were not his friends, he had not even seen them for that long since they got buried under the rubble and had left while he healed the Quincy boy and Lieutenant Abarai.

He had simply remembered them because they looked so peculiar that was all. So why? Why was he going through all this trouble? Damn gravity!

His eyes were once again drawn towards Kenpachi who now walked besides him as they emptied the meeting hall, each captain going to do as ordered. He looked like he was about to say something to Mayuri, but frankly he was not ready for it so the instance they left the room he flash stepped out of there. He knew it was cowardly but he was never one to care what others thought of him and he was not about to start now, even if it was that particular person who had gotten past his defenses and closer to him than anyone had ever reached before.

He remembered the time of night that they had shared; the one in the Zaraki District and the one in his lab each bringing a pang of longing within him that he had never felt before. He was attracted to the demon, he was aware of it and it made him feel sick and extremely vulnerable.

He reached the edge of the First Division Headquarters and when he realized he was not going to get rid of Zaraki as easily as he had thought. He could feel the pounding of the earth as his ran with all his might towards him so he waited building up his defenses as he did. Something that, once again, he had never felt the need to do before.

"So, the great demon of Soul Society really is low enough to resort to stalking... without his Lieutenant." Mayuri mustered all the contempt and anger that he could using it as protection which went unheeded by Zaraki who began to slow down and ultimately stop just inches from him. Mayuri was going to back a few steps to create some distance but that would have seemed cowardly so he stood his ground.

"Cut the crap Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi gave a frustrated sigh threading his fingers through his surprisingly loose hair.

"Where are your bells?" Mayuri asked seeing for the first time the taller captain with his hair loose, he wondered why he hadn't before during the meeting.

"I wasn't in the mood to put 'em on," he then grabbed the scientist wrist who immediately put up a fight pulling his arm from the grip but it only tightened causing him to flinch in pain.

"Let go you oaf! You're hurting me!"

"Stay still and listen to me and I'll let go."

"..."

"Just do it! You're acting worse than Yachiru on bath days!"

Mayuri sent him a glare telling him how much he appreciated the comparison but ceased his fighting letting his hand hang aimlessly from the other man's grip. "Is keeping a hold of me really necessary?"

"If I release you, will you flash step away?"

"..."

"Then I think I'll keep a grip on you. Besides, you like me touching you I can tell." Mayuri was glad he was wearing his usual black and white mask over his face which was now covering his blush.

"Do not," he said punching him on the stomach which only caused his knuckles to hurt while Kenpachi watched with amusement. "You're too full of yourself."

"Shut up and listen," he leaned down so far Mayuri's heart skipped a beat thinking he was going to get kissed. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Kenpachi didn't kiss him but leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry about the other day, okay? I say things I don't mean when I'm angry and that was completely uncalled for and out of line."

"Aha, go on," the cold scientist said trying his best to sound unimpressed and uninterested.

"Che!" Kenpachi grabbed his mask pulling his face so they would face each other he leaned down and kissed him, hard. Mayuri's heart went into overdrive pumping his blood at an accelerated rate making his head dizzy. He returned the kiss, he could not help it, getting a hold on Kenpachi's long black hair with his free arm pushing his head towards him more firmly.

'Why was I mad at him again?' Mayuri idly wondered as he sneaked his tongue in between Kenpachi's parted lips receiving a small grunt, no more than a vibration of the throat, in return as their tongues began to dance against each other as if trying to reacquaint themselves after a long period of absence. It was unfortunate that it was cut short.

"I think I'm going to be sick." A cold voice filled with disgust made them stop. Mayuri was flustered, unable to control his heart-rate and at the same time angry at the interruption. Even though he was still supposed to be mad at Kenpachi.

"Then go the fuck away 'Princess'" Kenpachi snarled towards the 6th Division Captain who was standing just behind them with Abarai standing still besides him looking completely shocked.

"Seriously Kurotsuchi," the nobleman turned to Mayuri with a sneer, ignoring Kenpachi's comment. "I know you like to get your hands in any disgusting creature you can manage but I only thought you dissected them not mate with them. Are your taste in men that bad?"

"I think I rather lie with the barbarian than with a stuck up son of a pedigree bitch like you. Besides I don't like wasting my time and it would take too long for me to remove the stick you have up your ass in order to get any from you." Mayuri taunted him back using his clinical, detached voice, his anger settling in the pit of his stomach. He eyed Kenpachi who had moved his hand to the hilt of his zanpaktou he placed his own hand on top of it to prevent him from drawing it, he knew better than to start a brawl in front of the Commander's division. "No one is by any means making you stay, if the sight bothers you then I suggest you move on."

"I'm here because I have been ordered to pair up with Zaraki and I was searching for him to decide on the team we are taking with us." Byakuya said and turned to Kenpachi who looked ready to engage him in a fight. "So?"

"We're taking Ikkaku and Yumichika along with Yachiru and Abarai, they're all we need. I'll meet you at the Western gate in half-an-hour, now beat it." He removed his hand from the hilt of his zanpaktou and got a hold of Mayuri's dragging him along as he walked further away from Byakuya and his Lieutenant who flash stepped away with a look of contempt.

"Look Mayuri, I don't think you're easy, never did." Kenpachi said once they were out of sight from any prying eyes. "I... enjoy your company and your friendship, and I most definitely enjoy being with you. So, just let it go and forgive me will ya?"

"What kind of apology is that?" Mayuri rolled his eyes, not surprised at his lack of tack. "Fine, I'll let it go for now, but you're on probation and I'm not trusting you for a while if ever again."

"I guess that's better than nothing," he smiled nonetheless leaning down to kiss him again, this time he kept the kiss simple and short. "I'm glad you didn't kill Nel."

"I was utterly defeated by the puppy eye master from Hueco Mundo. She can give Yachiru a run for her money, or candy." Mayuri noticed how his hand had yet to be released from its pleasant imprisonment but he didn't mind. "That reminds me; be on the lookout for the two arrancar. They are weak and non-hostile so don't kill them, they are friends of Neliel-san and are looking for her most likely. If you can't keep Kuchiki from killing them at least hide them until I can sneak out again and get those two myself. If you find the live Espada kill him, show no mercy."

"With pleasure! The arrancar, even if we manage to bring them here with us alive it'll be useless unless we find a way to keep them from getting killed by the old man, but I'll do my best," the taller of the both said as he let go of Mayuri's hand and giving him one last peck on his lips. "I better get going, I have to get the gang ready. I'll see you later babe."

"The hell did you just call me?" Mayuri shouted after Kenpachi who had taken off running his manic laughter was all he got for an answer. "I take it back! I still hate you!"

Even so his spirit had been lifted and so with one last look at the trail of dust that Kenpachi had left behind he made his way back towards his lab to do more surveillance on the low end districts to find the two idiot arrancars and to finish the preparations for Nel's medicine.

KENPACHI'S POV

Kenpachi was a simple man who enjoyed the simple pleasures and yet there he was befriending the most complex weird man in the history of Soul Society. He could not quite pinpoint when he became so comfortable around him since they had not been on speaking terms for a long time. It just happened, one day he was feeling the need for some company and Mayuri just happened to stumble into his division. Kenpachi figured if things got ugly he could always just attack the captain and keep himself entertained like that but instead he had found his chats entertaining.

Mayuri was honest in a way that would make fragile people break down in tears, he liked to point out your faults and how dumb he thinks you are but if you managed to find a topic you both enjoyed you were guaranteed an in-dept logical but surprisingly fun conversation.

Kenpachi had always seen Mayuri as annoying and too damn sneaky to be up to any good but in the short time that he had spent around him he had realized that he was simple in his own way too, Mayuri just didn't know how to deal with other people. That alone amused Kenpachi to no end.

He had been surprised when he had seen Mayuri wandering in his old district and even more as he watched him sleeping on top of him, he had found his scent intoxicating. He smelled like his lab when he wore the mask, but once it was off and his skin exposed to the wind, he had gotten a swift taste of the man's unique smell.

It was because of that scent so masculine and wild as it was that he had found himself asking for a kiss. It was safe to say he had not regretted it at all just like what happened afterward in his lab. He could not remember when it had been the last time he had had sex but one thing was for sure and that was that he didn't think it had been as good as it had been with Mayuri. The man intoxicated him and aroused him to new heights with his smell, voice, and body. Kenpachi could tell that it either had been long for Mayuri too or he had been completely new at it, he was going by instinct alone and it had only served to arouse Kenpachi even more.

He would never admit it out loud but he was proud of that. He had relished seeing the bite marks on his neck claiming him as his own, he was ready for another round had it not been for the stupid alarm and his even more stupid mouth later on that had caused their fight.

It had been an automatic response to Mayuri's taunt. After many years of incessant verbal fights between each other it had become second nature to him to answer with the most venom-filled comebacks whenever the situation called for it. This time though he had felt guilty and ashamed of his words the instant they left his mouth leaving a bitter taste in their wake.

Getting kicked out of his lab had pissed him off, Mayuri had not even given him a chance to apologize but then again, Mayuri was not used to dealing with people. Kenpachi realized the mistake he had made and surprisingly he found himself worried that Mayuri would never speak with him ever again.

After his head had cleared and his mind settled, he was able to focus more on what he was going to do, he had actually wanted to break into the 12th Division to steal Nel but he figured that would kill any chances of reconciling with the his crazy scientist lover (that word still sounded foreign when used to refer to Mayuri even in his mind) for that was what he had become.

Kenpachi was an old school kinda guy. He was not the kind of man to sleep with someone just for one night, he found that kind of thing sleazy and below him. Besides it would be a miracle to manage that with his twenty-four/seven cock-block that was currently running towards him at full speed. Yachiru, his life companion, thinks it's within her duty to take care of her "Ken-chan" by scaring away any person she doesn't find good enough for him, which until recently had been every single person in existence. For some reason she had liked Mayuri enough to give him time alone with Kenpachi, knowing fully well that she had to give them privacy.

It mattered not whether Mayuri saw him as his lover or not, Kenpachi would eventually help him make up his mind about that. He liked the feeling of being with Mayuri, the taste of his lips on his and so he was not about to let him walk away from him. He just needed to keep his temper on check at all times that's all.

Yachiru finally managed to catch up to him and jumped expertly onto his shoulder as he ran by towards his squad grounds shouting her usual joy-filled greeting. She was very special, and not just because she was her little girl but because she had the ability to get a clear picture of a person's motives and personality, not to mention her wonderful ability to turn Kuchiki's manor into her personalized playground that amused Kenpachi to no end.

"Where to Ken-chan?" She asked settling down in her favorite spot on his shoulder.

"To the division to get Ikkaku and Yumichika. We've got more work to do back on our old district, you up for it?" He asked her patting her head lightly causing her to giggle.

"Always!"

"Good," with that he increased his pace until they arrived at his division entering and going directly towards the outdoor training grounds knowing fully well that on a beautiful day Yumichika insisted on practicing outside and Ikkaku would always give in. He arrived and almost greeted them loudly, except they were busy at the moment. He covered Yachiru's eyes as the two men continued to engage in a tongue war that made him wonder if he looked like that when he was with Mayuri and if so to never do it again in public. "Hey! Break it up you too we've got work to do!"

They separated immediately blushing furiously, how they had been unable to tell that he was near them with his massive reiatsu Kenpachi could only guess it had been because they were too busy sucking face to notice it.

"Where are we going captain?" Ikkaku cleared his throat self consciously scratching the back of his head as he did clearly embarrassed by being caught. Yumichika straightened his clothes using that excuse to hide his face under the curtain of his well kept shiny hair.

"Zaraki," he smirked choosing to ignore what he saw for now and use it to amuse himself later on when he had his Tuesday night sake drinking party with Ikkaku and Kyoraku. "Come on, get a bag ready with supplies. We're going to be there for a while hunting hollows."

The prepared a traveling bag quickly filling it with food and sleeping tents for the three of them. They made their way quickly towards the gate and Kenpachi filled them in on the arrancars and instructing them on what to do if they found them. He trusted them, they were like family to him now after so many years of spending in their company.

They reached the gate late, Kuchiki was standing there waiting for him with his Lieutenant behind him. He gave no greeting but rather turned and began flash stepping away towards the Rukongai district they had been ordered to keep safe. They did not stop until they got there and the sounds of hollow cries disturbed the deadly quiet that invaded the place.

The whole place seemed dead, not even the wind was blowing. They follows the sound of the hollows some were congregated outside of a house that was boarded shut trying to break into it. The shinigami group divided themselves each choosing a target and on a quiet signal they attacked taking out every hollow in the vicinity. They sound of fighting drew more hollows towards them and soon enough the cries of hollows and the sound of slashing ended the disturbing quietness of the place.

Kenpachi was not having fun, this was more a chore than anything, these hollows were weak and yielded quickly under his unnamed zanpaktou. He slashed right and left following the directions of his pink haired companion.

"Find them," throwing her towards the roof of a nearby house. She understood immediately and set off to find the arrancar while Byakuya and the rest were occupied with the never ending hollow barrage. Little by little they began to withdraw running back towards the still open garganta in fake Karakura town.

"Get them all! Leave none alive!" Byakuya yelled as the hollows split into groups each darting in different directions. Kenpachi set off after the biggest of the groups smelling as he went in search for his primary targets. As he killed the hollows a familiar smell reached his nostrils and he wiped his head searching for the origin of the smell.

He knew it must be an arrancar since he remembered that smell from Hueco Mundo, but it was not Nnoitra's, Tesla's or Nel's. No, that one had been there in the same place he fought Nnoitra but he had not seen them personally, and if he had he had paid them no mind but he was a hunter and every smell was meticulously recorded and remembered.

He finished the last of them when he felt the reiatsu. It seemed the Espada was done playing hide-and-seek as he flashed his reiatsu strong enough for Kenpachi to feel him as he jumped out of his hiding spot and right in front of the captain.

"I've seen you before. You save the Kurosaki brat from Nnoitra, where is he?" The blue haired Espada shouted at him his zanpaktou unsheathed and posed at the ready.

"Nnoitra is dead," Kenpachi said playing stupid.

"I meant Ichigo!"

"Oh him, he's around somewhere, did you try his home?" Kenpachi waved his arm nonchalantly his other one keeping a firm grip of his zanpaktou.

"He's not there, I didn't feel his reiatsu. Stop lying to me shinigami I know you know where he's at. Tell him I'm here, I have a few things to say to him." The Espada shouted at him, Kenpachi knew he had to keep him quiet or else Byakuya was likely to come in and spoil his fight.

"I'm not your fucking messenger and nor do I care where Ichigo is at now fight me," without further a do he flash stepped right in front of Grimmjow slashing down on him but Grimmjow parried his blow jumping back and firing a cero that was easily overpowered. "Is that all you've got! You're going to make me fall asleep, so boring it is to fight weaklings."

"I'll make you eat your words!" The fighting intensified each slashing at each other fearlessly, soon enough both were covered in wounds but Grimmjow was heavily injured, his cuts deeper than Kenpachi's were bleeding profusely. He had no choice but to use his resurrection. "Grind Pantera!"

"Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kenpachi rejoiced at the feeling of his enemies spiking reiatsu, never mind being discovered now, he was having fun. "Come here kitty kitty."

With an angry roar Grimmjow threw himself back at Kenpachi tearing and slashing at his skin with his elongated claws but the captain was quick and kept dodging enough to lessen the damage. He aimed to sink his claws on his chest when Kenpachi grabbed his arm and threw him against a building going through it and several others until he stopped hitting a pole.

He spat out blood and felt the ground move, he shook his head trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling but the blood loss was only increasing it. In that instance he measured out his odds and came to a decision, as Kenpachi approached him slowly sensing the end of their fight Grimmjow made a run for it and dashed towards the center of the town bypassing Ikkaku and Yumichika who both took shots at him but missed. He managed to get to the garganta and into it closing it after him to prevent them from following him.

"Damn," Kenpachi made his way towards his subordinates seeing Byakuya do the same.

"You could have killed him easily but no, you just had to play with him first didn't you?" Byakuya said mockingly. "Let's set up camp here as the garganta seems to continue opening from here."

They went inside one of the empty buildings setting their things down on the floor and getting sleeping places ready. They unpacked the food passing rations to everyone who ate quietly as Yumichika tended to his captain's wounds using some of Ikkaku's special ointment.

"Where is Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" Renji said noticing her absence, she had yet to return and Kenpachi was beginning to worry.

"She must be hunting hollows in Zaraki," he said getting up wearily not paying any attention to the stings of his wounds. "I better go fetch her before she gets herself lost."

"Then maybe someone else should go," Ikkaku said looking at his captain. "I'm not saying you would get lost sir, it's just that... well... never mind."

"Patrol the area while you're at it, to make sure the district is clear." Byakuya said offhand writing a report to send back to the commander.

Kenpachi ignored the command choosing to leave in peace rather than throw back a few insults to his fellow captain. He cursed the Commander for assigning him to come with this guy in the first place, he would have much rather work with Mayuri, or Kyoraku who was most likely get drunk and be an overall better companion that the princess, but again he rather have Mayuri by his side.

When he stepped foot on the outskirts of Zaraki he felt his Lieutenant's presence and sure enough a small blur of pink soon collided with his chest.

"Ken-chan! I found them!"

"Good girl," he smiled at her patting her cheek softly. "Take me to them."

She dashed forward and into a side street he followed her closely and she stopped just outside a house that looked ready to collapse, it already had a huge hole on the roof, Yachiru went inside opening the door wider for his larger frame to fit through. He saw them both hiding at the furthest corner of the room the little light was provided by the moon that was unhindered by the hole on the roof.

"Your names," he said trying to sound as nonthreatening as he could, but by the looks of nervousness coming from the two arrancars he failed miserably.

"I'm pesche, and this is my partner Dondochaka. We are friends of shinigami, right Dondochaka?" He said nudging his weird looking comrade who only stuttered in response. "We are friends of Ichigo."

"I know," Kenpachi looked outside the window noticing how some residents that had survived the hollow attack were venturing out now that the sound of fighting had ended. It would be unwise to move them now, perhaps he was going to have to contact Mayuri and get him here to help. "You're looking for your charge, aren't ya? Nel."

"Yes," the arrancar sounded surprise and frightened. "Did you hurt her? Is she here?"

"No," Yachiru answered before Kenpachi could. "Nel-chan's back at Mayurin's home, we've come to take you to her."

"Ah, good." Both arrancar were breathing much easier after that, more relaxed and relieved. "We were kinda getting worried we would never find her. Alright, let's go!"

"Not so fast," Kenpachi raised a hand to stop them. "You are not considered friends of Soul Society, if you go there just like that you'll be killed on sight. Keep hiding here until I can find a way to move you without being noticed."

"Alright, but, please don't take long."

"Let's go Yachiru," the captain made his way to the door and exited as he felt her familiar weight on his shoulder he closed the door behind him. "Do you know how to send one of those butterfly messages?"

"No, but Yun-Yun does." Yachiru answered from her perch.

"Tell him to send one when he's on guard duty tonight. Tell him to tell Mayuri to get his ass here with Nel. It will be much better to get the girl here than those two to Sereitei. Besides from here we can send her back home."

"Aye Aye Captain." She said happily saluting him before tilting her head to the side and bringing her finger to her lips. "But won't Mayurin get in trouble if he looses Nel."

"He'll think of something, he's smart."

"Yes, he is." Yachiru giggled and added, "hey Ken-chan, is Mayurin your boyfriend now?"

"..."

"Is he?"

"..."

"Ken-chan!"

"I don't know alright! Stop asking such stupid, personal questions." He thanked whatever god existed as he arrived at the building they were staying at and she left his side to go bother Byakuya.

They decided on who was going to do guard duty, Kenpachi made sure Yumichika got a turn late at night that the latter didn't appreciate mumbling something about beauty sleep and such and in the end the majority settled down for the night. Ikkaku who had the first watch was the only one who remained awake, for the exception of the pink haired girl who waited until they all fell asleep to pass her instructions to Ikkaku who would later tell Yumichika once his turn was over and Yumichika's began.

After she was done she went back to cuddle into Kenpachi's side, burrowing herself into his warmth and fell asleep. The day had gone smoothly and they all hoped they would be able to return to their soft beds soon, now the only thing keeping them from that goal was the rogue Espada that had managed to escape.

* * *

Reviews are extremely appreciated even if it's to complain about the plot holes. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I was thinking of not posting this at all since with everything that's going on in Japan, it just didn't feel right, but I've been sick these past few days and I've found myself with nothing else to do to occupy my mind without getting horribly depressed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach if I did Ken/Mayu would be canon... or maybe Ken/Bya... or Ken/Ichi... anyway it would be a yaoi if it was but since it isn't (Ikka/Yumi is not yet completely cannon...maybe) it certainly does not belong to me. Though I wish it did.

On with the story:

* * *

Kurotsuchi Mayuri had a surprisingly busy day, apparently three days of not taking care of the paperwork that went through his office sure caused it to pile up to an ominous mountain. With a resigned sigh he got ready to be bored for the next few hours while he sorted it out. The majority was already done in the neat scribbles of Nemu but every single one needed his signature and to be carefully revised lest he ends up turning in something incorrectly to the Commander which would cause to get sermon-ed again.

It was not until late in the evening that he was finally able to rise from his desk and stretch his sore muscles feeling his hand numb from holding the pen too long. He eased the cramping feeling in his hand as he moved through the hallways of his division. It was quiet now that the majority of his minions were out for the day either in patrols or dismissed. He checked on the different stations that were still active mainly the ones that oversaw the arrival of new souls and made sure none got caught in between the two worlds. As he arrived he saw everything in working order, Nemu was overseeing Rin as the boy messed around with the control board it did stood out as a little odd to find Nemu there instead of Akon who usually took care of this but he figured he must have been busy elsewhere.

Mayuri knew he was not needed there at the moment and besides he had more urgent matters to attend to. He made one last pit stop to the kitchen to grab something to eat while he waited for the sensors in Zaraki and Fake Karakura to send in all intel gathered. He began to meticulously go through each one of them tracking the arrancar's movements he lost them as they entered a dilapidated residence to hide from Kenpachi and the rest who had arrived and had started clearing the area.

He could not keep his eyes off of Kenpachi, the man fought like a beast, no technique to speak off only pure raw strength, though he looked a bit bored by fighting so much weak hollows. Frankly no matter how beastly it looked it got the job done faster than all the rest and he looked damn good too. After he mentally slapped himself for thinking that Mayuri was following as they made their way to fake Karakura town when he was interrupted by a clearing of the throat behind him. He had been so engrossed watching Zaraki that he had failed to notice Akon entering.

"What do you want?" Mayuri said offhandedly as if not surprised by his presence.

"Since you were busy today with the paperwork sir, I took the liberty of preparing the concoction you had ask me to prepare you the chemicals for. It is a healing lotion, is it not?" Akon said and Mayuri took note of the bright blue thick liquid he was carrying with him. It had the right coloration and consistency, well made as he had taught Akon how to do since he was a child.

"Good," he faltered for a moment. "And thanks you. You have always been very efficient. Good job."

"Um, my pleasure." Akon for once in his life had shown his surprise which made the compliment worth it. Hours of mind-numbing paperwork had allowed his overactive-multitasking mind to wonder over the years he had worked in the 12th Division. Since his release from the Maggot's Nest he had always had Akon by his side, first as his assistant and now as his third seat, and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he never paid many compliments to the boy. He was always polite to him but never encouraging.

He supposed it was all because of his new-found relationship with Kenpachi that he figured how strong words and actions can have a big impression on people that he realized just what big an ass he was to his minions. Now he made no promises to be nice to them, since the majority were morons and they didn't deserve it but at least Akon and Nemu could be shown a little more appreciation once in a while. If they were not being complete imbeciles that is, but he guessed since Akon had yet to fail him even after more than a hundred years of servitude he deserved the compliment.

"Can you please go fetch the arrancar, she's in Nemu's room." Mayuri got up from the computer leaving the monitors to run their course paying them attention only with his ears.

"Yes Mayuri-sama, I'll be right back." Akon bowed to Mayuri after he handed him the healing balm and left while Mayuri set it up ready to use. He paused in his actions when Kenpachi's voice echoed through the lab, he had encountered the Espada that Nemu had spoken about. He felt a trickle of fear course through his veins before he suppressed it, knowing fully well that Kenpachi had dealt with stronger Espada and won. He was, however, curious as to the reason why Grimmjow was so furiously looking for Ichigo.

Had the boy not saved his life in the end? From the sound of things he is quite the big mouth and according to Nel he had told her how he had tried to kill Ichigo many times before and had told the boy and everyone about it on many occasions but now there were no words of aggression towards him. Just that need to see the boy. Why? If only he could find a way to get him to his lab to do some "questioning" of his own but unfortunately by the looks of things that was not going to happen.

The stifled fear tried to creep back out but was once again smothered when the Espada resurrected to his full form and had healed some of the injuries Kenpachi had inflicted on him. The fight intensified and Mayuri could not look away, not noticing he had stopped breathing, he saw as Kenpachi took some damage but managed in the end to injure the Espada enough to make him falter and in the end retreat. He released the breath he'd been holding glad the fight was over but at the same time regretting the loss of a potentially good addition to his arrancar collection.

He turned away from the monitors as he heard the doors hiss open, Akon stepped in holding a sleepy Nel that had been kept sedated to keep her from causing trouble. He set her on the examination table that had already been cleaned and sterilized recently after certain unclean activities had taken place in it.

"This won't hurt you, it will help you get better." Mayuri told her calmly as she eyed the balm with frightened eyes, but nonetheless she allowed him to spread it evenly across the injury that covered her mask and part of her face. He could see it working already reforming the mask to it's previous unharmed state. Her reiatsu too felt like it was getting stronger, now all she needed was some time to heal.

"How are things going with the gigai?" Mayuri asked the other scientist as the latter set away the flask containing the balm.

"Almost done," Akon responded. "Give it a few more hours and it will be ready."

"Good," he turned to Nel. "You stay put until I tell you otherwise, understood?"

She nodded which seemed to have caused her some pain so Mayuri pushed her softly to encourage her to lie on the table. He moved back to the monitors in time to see Kenpachi set off on his own probably going to look for his girl and the arrancar. It was good that the Kuchiki noble had not followed him, it would be too difficult to get him to help or at least stay out of the whole issue.

It was when Kenpachi had found Yachiru and had entered the ratty house the arrancar had hidden in and since he was unable to listen in on their conversation he turned back the monitors to Fake Karakura, checking the building where the shinigami group had taken up as their temporary camp. He found it odd to find Kuchiki outside on the rooftop of the building looking towards the Zaraki district. Mayuri zoomed in on his face and was surprised to see Byakuya looking longingly towards it or was it towards someone?

"No," Mayuri didn't realize he had said it out loud the word echoing through out the lab making Akon look at him curiously.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," he hesitated. "What do you think of Kuchiki?"

"Not much," the horned scientist said as he held Nel down on the table who had begun struggling. "He seems to be quite detached to those around him with the exception of his sister and Captain Zaraki."

"Zaraki?"

"Yes, well you see, he ignores most comments made towards him or simply brushes them off as it is the case with Kurosaki Ichigo, yet he always interacts more with Zaraki-taicho when the captain is insulting him." Akon said with a shrug. "I find it odd that he fights back with Zaraki yet ignores anybody else."

Mayuri didn't know how to answer to this so he kept quiet as he processed this. Could it be possible that Kuchiki had a "thing" for Zaraki, in that case he knew now whom Zaraki belonged to and would keep his noble fingers off of what's his.

Byakuya crept back to the building just as Kenpachi's reiatsu was picked up by the nearby sensor. Sure enough Kenpachi and Yachiru entered the building and Mayuri was no longer able to see the barbaric captain, only the silhouettes of them as a lamp burned inside the room.

At the same time that Mayuri turned off the monitors he heard a "poof" noise behind him and hear Akon say: "Well so much for the gigai I was making. Looks like I'll have to start from the beginning."

Right where the childlike arrancar was lying now was a green haired fully developed female arrancar. The green hair, mask and the birthmark across her nose and cheekbones was a clear giveaway that this was Nel. Apparently the wound had been pouring out so much of her reiatsu that it had caused her to reverse back to a smaller child form that could survive with the loss of her reiatsu without dying.

"Get going and start on it." Mayuri said taking his eyes of the now grown Nel who was rubbing her head slightly. Akon took new measurements of her and left while Mayuri examined her wound. The scar was minimal and fading the crack on her mask was now completely repaired and no more of her reiatsu was fleeing her body. "What am I going to do with you?"

Usually Nemu was always by his side, but since he's new change of schedule and routine she had gone about doing the usual while he obsessed over other things. He called for her and after a brief conversation in which she told him of the going ons of the division he dismissed her for the day and charged her with the care of Nel. She took her along to her room to do who knew what, Mayuri could only hope his "daughter" would not molest the other girl.

There was no use staying in his lab any longer so he took a side door that led to his private rooms. He bathed, soaking in the water and relaxing his muscles all the while thinking of a certain tall, strong captain. He went to bed, exhausted after so much work but happy with the progress they had made so far.

His sleep was interrupted late at night by the soft flapping of wings by his ear. He opened his eyes, regretting the loss of a particularly good dream he was having and looked around his room. Sure enough just above his head was a hell butterfly waiting for him to notice her to deliver her message. He stretched his arm out towards the butterfly and felt it's soft legs touch his fingers immediately hearing the voice of Kenpachi's fifth seat in his mind.

"The arrancar's are way to noticeable and cannot be moved without arousing suspicion and detection from Kuchiki-taichou. The Captain requires your presence here so that you may deal with the problem here rather than take them deep within Sereitei where they may become endangered. He says he will look for you tomorrow around noon in the forest, he said you will know just where. Message complete."

"So much for a full night sleep." He got up noticing that the sky was only just beginning to light up. He got on his uniform and his extra accessories as usual and went to the gigai room and began selected a blank body that he could start with. He grabbed Akon's measurements that he had taken the day before and began to input them on the computer to mold the body of the gigai into a resemblance of Nel.

It took him quite a while but ultimately he finished making sure to add reiatsu suppressors to hide Nel's reiatsu completely. He knew the gigai was not going to last long since it was made in a rush but it would last enough to get her out of Sereitei. He went to fetch the green haired arrancar to Nemu's room, sure enough just as he had feared Nemu had somehow managed to fall asleep groping one of Nel's breast. Rolling his eyes he woke the girls up telling Nemu to stay and keep things rolling smoothly during his absence and to try to keep from molesting the other inhabitants of the 12th Division while she was at it.

"Come along girl I'm busting you out." He led Nel back to the gigai room and showed her how to get in it. Once she was secured inside the gigai Mayuri led her silently out, which proved to be a bit hard since Nel would not stop asking him about her friends and Ichigo. She even managed to still have a childish lisp even as a fully grown woman.

"You need to shut up before I sew your mouth shut for you." He warned her feeling like a vein was about to pop in his temple. "I'm taking you to see your stupid servants now hush!"

"Okay!" She seemed much more relieved and proceeded to follow him more quietly even tip toeing around as if she was playing. Mayuri rolled his eyes once again but let her do it since at least she was being quiet for once. It had taken him four hours to make the temporary gigai and the sun was already peaking through the eastern horizon, soon the night patrols would be returning that the morning patrols would be sent out. He was going to use the confusion caused by the change to sneak past as undetected as possible.

"Where are you going?"

He really should stop his mind from wandering while he was trying to sneak around, then maybe he would noticed the traces of concealed reiatsu from captains who made it a habit to snoop on people.

"Out," he responded turning his gaze towards the short figure of Captain Hitsugaya who looked tired as he had been on the night patrol with his men. "Field Research is best done early while the low life individuals are still asleep. Well, at least the majority of them anyway."

"Cut the crap Kurotsuchi. I know you're up to something," the small captain jumped from the rooftop he had been standing on to stand just in front of the scientist and his companion. He eyed the girl, noting the arrancar mask on top of her green hair. "I thought you said she was a small girl... she doesn't look small at all."

"Yeah, about that..." Mayuri said in a bored tone. "I fixed that little issue up. If you want I could fix that problem for you too... for the right price that is. However, I can't do that now, I'm taking my new subject out for some exercise. If you'll excuse me."

Mayuri turned and grabbed Nel by the waist shunpo-ing out of sight and suppressing his reiatsu as much as he could to mask it. He did that for as long as he could until he reached the gate taking a longer route to make sure he was not being followed.

"Did you really think you were going to get rid of me that easily?" Hitsugaya said calmly standing just in front of the gate. "I know where you are going. The commander already said you disobeyed him and left for Zaraki once. He warned me you may try to do it again, I guess he was right."

"Damn annoying brat." Mayuri fumed, "just get out of the way and mind your own business, this has got nothing to do with you."

"It does when the Commander has specifically order for all of Aizen's creations to be eliminated yet here you are sneaking one of them out of Sereitei. What exactly are you planning to do with her?"

"Nothing for your little innocent ears to hear." Mayuri taunted him. "Why don't you run along home now boy it's past your bedtime."

A small breeze of freezing air blew pass Mayuri as the young captain unsheathed his zanpaktou. "Either you tell me now, or I kill her right here, right now."

"She's a friend of Kurosaki. Now while I have no love for that obnoxious loudmouthed boy and could care less about the life of the arrancar I am trying to please someone else, I don't even know why but I do, so if you wanna kill her you are going to have to get through me first." Mayuri unsheathed his own zanpaktou.

"She's an Espada, one of Aizen's lackeys do you really expect me to believe she's allied with Ichigo?"

"Stop," Nel said getting in between them and raising her arms to the sides. "Stop, look I just wanted to see Ichigo. I miss him and I really like his company but if my presence is causing so much trouble then I promise never to look for him again. But please let me go, I have to find Pesche and Dondochakka."

"You have no right to request anything Espada. You are here under arrest not as a guest."

"I know you don't like what Aizen did, but I'm not Aizen, nor am I loyal to him. I follow Ichigo and what my conscience tells me is right. While I admit I served Aizen that was only because I had no other choice." She looked desperately at the white-haired Captain as if begging him to understand. "Shinigamis have done horrible things, even Aizen was a shinigami, but does that mean that every shinigami including you is bad? No, it doesn't. So why should I be held accountable for crimes I have not committed?"

"If you can manage to sound like an adult now, why in the hell have you been acting so childish until now?" Mayuri looked at her with an eyebrow raised gaining a sheepish grin from the scandalously clad arrancar while Hitsugaya looked lost for words. "What do you say Hitsugaya-kun? Should we kill her now and be hypocrites or shall we get her out of here and back to where she belongs?"

"She..." He rubbed his white hair looking around as if for an answer while Mayuri sheathed his zanpaktou knowing the other Captain would not attack him. "I hate to think I am letting one of Aizen's followers go free, but she's right. I don't recall seeing her at all when we fought Aizen so I am willing to wait for confirmation from Ichigo before acting out rashly against her. If he confirms that she is indeed his friend and not an enemy then I see no reason to detain her."

"Good," Mayuri grabbed Nel's hand and led her to the gate. "If you don't mind I think we shall get going, it's getting late and I must be at the Zaraki District before noon."

"Wait," the young captain followed him. "I'm coming with you."

"You look dead on your feet." Mayuri shot back at him. "Go rest, I can handle this by myself."

"What exactly are you planning on doing with her?" Hitsugaya-taicho said ignoring him. "She cannot live with Ichigo. She does not belong in his world."

"Neither do the Vizoreds or Urahara for that matter yet there they are. I'm not saying I am taking her to the real world, I am taking her back the way she came along with her two fraccion. Whether she finds a way to see Ichigo or not it will be completely up to her." With that he began to shunpo towards Zaraki, aware that the other captain was following him, falling slightly behind due to his tired state. Mayuri however didn't stop or slow down, he knew the captain would cause more problems than necessary but he had made a fair question. Just exactly were they planning on doing with the girl?

Kenpachi never really made it clear what he had wanted to do about the girl. He had not wanted to kill her because she was a child, but now nothing about the girl except perhaps her IQ measured up to those of a child. Would he still try to keep her safe? Yes, he would. It was obvious he was doing it more for the sake of Ichigo than the girl. Why that thought pissed him off more than the captain that was tailing him now, he rather not think about it.

He refused to stop all together until he reached the outskirts of Zaraki he was panting with the exertion of having shunpo-ed both himself and Nel. He looked back but saw no one but he could feel Toshiro's reiatsu approaching, he had not lost him as he had hoped. He kept to the outskirts of the district making his way towards the forest that served as boundary between the Kusajishi and Zaraki districts. He guessed that Kenpachi was in the same place they had slept together the first time he set foot on Zaraki's old hometown.

Sure enough there they were Kenpachi and his small Lieutenant waiting for him impatiently. Kenpachi spotted them first and he waved them over. "You're late Kurotsuchi!"

"Deal with it! I got held up." He shoved the girl in front of him, causing at first confusion on the 11th Division Captain and Lieutenant but then it dawned on them who exactly the girl in front of them was.

"What did you do to her?" Kenpachi asked pointing at the girl who had recognized Yachiru and was at the moment suffocating the pink haired girl in between her bosom in a semblance of a bear hug.

"Nothing, I just healed her." Mayuri explained everything that had happened so far including his unwelcome traveling companion who had yet to arrive. "Where's Byakuya and the rest?"

"Patrolling the fake town, I'm supposed to be there too by now. So what are we going to do?" Kenpachi said looking at Yachiru and Nel talk.

"What else can we do? We need to send her back to Hueco Mundo. I'll make a gigai good enough to pass off as her corpse, I won't let Unohana touch it, since she'll be able to detect the difference but since Nel's an arrancar and I'm known to keep their bodies for my own purposes I doubt she'll try to take it from me." Hitsugaya had arrived just as Mayuri spoke and agreed with him.

"If she goes to Karakura town and someone else sees her and reports it to the Commander it will be your heads to pay. Besides, Ichigo is no longer one of us, he cannot see us anymore." Hitsugaya said sitting down on a nearby rock to rest.

"She could stay if Urahara made her a gigai good enough to hide her reiatsu. After all, all of the captains with the exception of us know that the arrancar in our possession is in child form, they don't know of her change of bust size." Mayuri interposed, "the only problem will be her fraccion. They won't be able to go with her, she would need to leave them behind."

"No," Nel said dusting herself off, Yachiru jumped onto Kenpachi's shoulder looking intently at them all. "I won't leave them behind. I will go back to Hueco Mundo. Maybe once Grimmjow sees him he'll ask him to come visit us back home."

"You mean if he doesn't kill him first?" Toshiro asked her doubting the Espada would not attempt on the life of Ichigo yet again.

"He said he wanted to kill him at first but he wasn't so sure now. He wants to know why Ichigo saved him." Nel shrugged indifferently. "Grimmjow is my friend, he won't hurt Ichigo if I ask him to."

"Then can you ask him to never come back here again?" The tallest captain asked her. "Tell him Ichigo isn't here, he's back in the real world. Tell him if he wants to get in touch with him to try going to Urahara to do so."

"I'll tell him," Nel promised as she looked around. "Now can we go get my friends, I'm worried about them."

"Yes, the faster we get this done the better." They moved fast and quietly through the dirt streets of Zaraki arriving at the crumbling house that served as refuge for the fraccion of the ex-Tercera Espada. She entered first squealing happily as she saw her dear family hugging them and crying together happy to be reunited.

"Look I'd hate to cut this short but I was supposed to "report" back to the Princess any minute now and knowing him he's likely to come find me if I don't." Kenpachi stood on the doorway unwilling to put extra weight on the weak floorboards that were creaking in protest. The left the house and made a run for it, by that time citizens of Zaraki were outside and witnessed the captain's actions some shouted in fright and ran. They ignored them and made a run for the fake Karakura town, they passed by areas that they knew where Ikkaku and Yumichika where told to patrol at. They were seen by Renji, but other than looking surprised at seeing the fraccion that had caused him so many headaches back in Hueco Mundo he made no move to stop them.

"Why are we exposing ourselves to being caught?" Hitsugaya asked as he ran along with them. "Why couldn't they open the garganta in Zaraki?"

"Because," Nel answered before Mayuri could. "You don't know who's on the other side of the garganta. It's less risky for the civilians if we do it away from them."

"I see," he stopped just as they reached a place he recognized. It was there that Momo and the others had been treated for their wounds while he fought Aizen with the rest. "Let's just do this here, before Kuchiki comes."

"Thank you for everything," Nel said as she unsheathed her zanpaktou and ripped an opening in the air. "I'll try to stop Grimmjow from coming here again, you won't have to worry about hollows feeding in these areas any more. Let's go Pesche, Dondochakka. Bye bye Yachiru-chan!"

"Bye bye Greeny!" Yachiru waved happily as Nel and her fraccion entered the garganta closing it behind them. "Well that was easy!"

"Easy for you all you had to do was stay on the captain's shoulder." Ikkaku muttered while Yumichika smirked.

"Shut it baldy!" She spat on him ready to jump and bite his head if needed.

"Cut it out children," Kenpachi snapped and turned to the other two captains. "You better scram before Kuchiki catches you here."

"There's no reason for us to stay now, let's go." Hitsugaya began to run out of fake Karuka not willing to shunpo in order to keep his reiatsu masked from Kuchiki. Mayuri was about to follow him but stopped as he felt a hand stop him.

"Get back to your assigned posts," he said to Ikkaku and Yumichika who took Yachiru from the captain taking her with him as he told her about a new hairstyle that would suit her. "Thanks, for doing this. I know it was ridiculously complicated and annoying. I hardly doubt you would have ever done something like this on your own accord and for that I am thankful."

"I know, I sacrificed precious time that I could have spent doing something more productive yet here I am. Don't I get a reward?" Mayuri could not stop himself from adding that, his heart was beating fast in anticipation. Kenpachi smirked and kissed him hard on the lips holding on to Mayuri's neck and waist to press him up against him.

"That should be enough for now," he said after breaking the kiss licking the taste of Mayuri's lips off of his own. "I'll give you your real reward when I'm back home."

"It better be good if I'm going to have to wait for it." Mayuri teased as he eased away from the embrace and began to walk slowly away, unwilling to leave him behind.

"You bet it will," the demon of Soul Society smiled at him showing his canines. "You won't be able to walk for a month after I'm through with you."

"We'll see," he ran the way he'd come as fast as his feet would carry him aware of Kuchiki's approaching reiatsu. He was not going to be detected by the other captain, he was too far away by now as he reached the edge of the town crossing the small no-man's-land that laid between it and the Zaraki District. From there on out he shunpo-ed home stopping in the upper districts to eat and rest.

He returned to his Division and after asking Nemu how things had gone (he didn't ask if she'd kept her hands to herself because he hardly doubted that she had) and after making sure everything was in order and finishing that day's paperwork he retired for the day. He had sent a memo to Akon asking him to finish the child-size gigai of the arrancar and to make it as real and flawless as possible leaving no maker marks or any indicators that would give it away just to be sure.

He prepared himself a bath and got in it, soaking himself and relaxing his overly used muscles. He was not a very active person and because of that he was sore and tired to his very bones. As he laid there, with his eyes closed in his semi-dark bathroom he could not get his mind out of Kenpachi. That man had been nothing but time and mind consuming ever since he'd started talking to him amicably. Maybe he should test himself after all. Perhaps Zaraki's kisses held a drug-like effect on him that had him coming back for more every time like an addict, or perhaps Zaraki was just that amazing a kisser and Mayuri liked being kissed by him.

Either way he either had to test it out by either testing himself for any unknown drugs in his system or by kissing someone else and seeing how he reacts to that or he could just accept the fact that he liked having Kenpachi at his side. He had mocked Nemu for the very same thing he now was being so immersed in; a relationship with another person. He was for once, glad to accept he was wrong just this once as he remembered the feeling of Kenpachi on top of him and the promise he'd made to him for a repeat performance. He could already feel himself heat up at the mere thought and he smiled as he got out of the bathtub drying himself swiftly before wrapping himself in his robe and heading to bed. He fell asleep right away due to his exhaustion and dreamed of a certain 11th Division Captain who had done some rather pleasurable things that had him waking up with a problem that only a cold shower was able to fix.

* * *

This story is coming to an end soon just because the plot is leaving my two main characters which are Mayuri and Kenpachi, obviously. I do not want to put them in a way too complicated situation and have them get in a heck of a lot of trouble.

I'm going to do a sequel to this story where the plot will continue but the story will no longer be through the eyes of Mayuri or Kenpachi but rather Ichigo or Grimmjow I'm not sure yet. I also haven't decided on the pairing but I'm leaning on it being a Grimm/Ichi. What do you guys think? Would you read it if I made it a Grimm/Ichii? If not suggest a pairing and I might consider it.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the final chapter to Science Can't Explain. I know it's an abrupt ending but I don't want to drag them or this plot into a way too complicated story to work with. Instead there will be a sequel that will continue on with Grimmjow and Neliel continuing this story after Neliel left Soul Society. There will be captains involved but it won't be these two anymore since it's not really in their nature for them to get involved too much into any problem unless ordered or absolutely necessary. Anyway if you have any suggestions for the pairing of the sequel I am open for suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, obviously since this is "fanfiction" and not the actual plot of the manga/anime.

**Warnings:** Lemon from the Yaoi tree. I won't mark where it begins and where it ends because it's kinda all over the place.

* * *

"So it's been done?" Commander Yamamoto asked Kurotsuchi Mayuri as he presented to him a detailed report on everything the child had said and how she had been dealt with. "She's been disposed of?"

"Well I've killed her but I am using her body for further research on her kind, as you can see by the pictures I've already done some work on her." Mayuri said in a disinterested voice.

"Yes I can see that," the Commander said with mild disgust shutting the file, he looked back at Mayuri. "I know my decision to end her life was not taken kindly by both yourself and Captain Zaraki but both of you must understand the threat that the arrancars pose. It seems from the information she has given us that the remaining Espada is trying to reach Kurosaki Ichigo, if that is the case then we must increase the amount of guards we have since the boy to keep him safe. You are dismissed for now and well done."

"Thank you Commander." Mayuri did not feel guilty lying to his superior and frankly he was quite happy to be done with that whole ordeal, he was never one to mess in other people's business which was why he was glad to finally be done with it.

He had woken up that morning and after his cold shower he proceeded to aid Akon in adding the finishing touches to Neliel Tu Ordershvank's gigai that was then dissected and made to look like samples had been taken all in hopes that if the Commander had requested Unohana to check for authenticity they could try dissuade her from doing so. Thankfully it had not been necessary, the pictures he had taken and had added to the report had been enough proof for the old Commander.

He walked back to his division slowly taking in the bright sunny day. He had chosen not to wear his mask or anything extra other than his uniform and Captain's haori that day, he hadn't felt like it. Knowing that Zaraki was not going to be back for a few days, Mayuri made sure to keep himself occupied with new experiments and inventions enough to keep his thoughts in check.

The group had been sent to fake Karakura town for a whole week before being asked to returned after making sure that the hollows would not return. It seemed Nel had done her job well and reports coming from Urahara Kisuke informing Sereitei of the sightings of one so called Grimmjow Jaggerjaques had further clarified the reason why the hollows where no longer appearing on Soul Society grounds. Thankfully all reports coming from Urahara lacked any mention of a child arrancar, only that of a full grown female Arrancar that had helped him get rid of some hollows bothering Karakura town and was currently helping him investigate the recent attack on Ishida Uryuu aka "Quincy Boy".

The Captain's meeting that had taken place after their return had been brief and to the point both returning captains were tired and in the case of Zaraki annoyed and pissed by Kuchiki's incessant critic and overall attitude that whole week. Apparently Kuchiki had been standoffish and rude or rude-er than usual against Kenpachi culminating to the point of physically attacking each other causing further destruction of the fake town before the fight was broken up by the remainder of the group, particularly one Kusajishi Yachiru who did not approve of her "Ken-chan" beating the stuffing out of her "Byakuchi".

Mayuri could feel the exhaustion in Kenpachi's reiatsu so when the meeting was dismissed he turned to make his way back to his division alone but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, I'm back after a whole week and not even "hi" do I get from you. How mean," Kenpachi said his voice tired but managing to carry the humor in it.

"I figured you'd be to tired to catch up," Mayuri said as they walked side by side making their way out of the meeting hall and into the busy streets walking in the main direction towards both their compounds.

"I'm not tired enough to miss a chance to speak with you," the tall captain said smiling devilishly. "Besides, I keep my promises and I do recall I made one to you about what we would get to do after I return."

"Don't worry, you can keep it at a later time when you're not dead tire. After all, I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of it." Mayuri joked playfully pushing him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure I can rock your world even if I am this tired, besides I sure need to lift my damn mood after spending a whole week in the vicinity of the Kuchiki bitch." Kenpachi sighed rubbing his neck. "You don't know how much I missed ya while I had to deal with his constant insults making me want to tear him a new one every other minute. What is up with him anyway? We're not friends by any means but he wasn't this hostile before."

"Doesn't matter," Mayuri said frowning. He had kept checking up on the group throughout the week and had witnessed some of the fights between Kenpachi and Byakuya which had only served to further prove his assumptions that there was more to Kuchiki's insults that met the eye. Specially after said fights he would look more hurt than angry, and while some may argue that it was simply due to the harsh words the other threw back at him Mayuri was sure that was not the only reason.

"I guess, but you have to wander what crawled up his ass and died to make him so extra prissy."

"He's a snob, what do you want him to do? He's programed to make life a living hell for any person who does not share his noble status." They reached the 11th Division Compound. "Well this where I leave you."

"Nope, come on Kurotsuchi don't make me drink and sleep all on my own." He practically dragged Mayuri inside the division and towards his personal quarters, not that the scientist was putting much of a fight anyway. "Besides, I can't let you go anyway, not when you're looking so damn delectable today."

Mayuri blushed, he had been so excited about Kenpachi's return that he had completely bypassed his black and white mask he usually wore surprising the other captain's who had never seen him whitout it before. He had felt satisfaction at the look Byakuya had given him surprised by his appearance and by Kenpachi's lustful glance he'd sent his way.

"It was worth it just to see the looks of surprise from our fellow captains." Mayuri smiled mischievously, "it was as if they thought I was not even remotely human looking under my mask."

"No babe," the endearment earned him a punch in the shoulder which he ignored with a smirk. "It was the fact that they didn't think you were so damn beautiful under all that shit you wear."

"I'm not beautiful," Mayuri blush darkened nonetheless. "Men aren't beautiful, they're handsome."

"The point is that you're hot and that's why they stared." Kenpachi smiled down at Mayuri who returned it walking with renewed vigor and feeling happy at his companion's compliments making him blush lightly which made him look even more beautiful in Kenpachi's eyes.

The sun was still high in the sky when they made their way into the 11th Kenpachi's quarters and it was such a beautiful day that they decided to drink their sake outside on the porch sitting on the cool floorboards and looking at the garden that surrounded the property. It looked just like him, wild and full of life the trees and plants allowed to grow freely and all over the place.

"Yachiru planted them," Kenpachi said as he noticed Mayuri looking at the flowers that adorned the garden. "She just planted seeds everywhere she wanted and watered them daily until they grew this wild."

"It fits you both," Mayuri smiled lifting his cup to drink it's contents feeling the sake burn its way down his throat. "Where is she by the way?"

"Catching up with the presidential duties of her club and giving out the gifts she bought for them." Kenpachi chuckled with amusement. "She's an endless ball of energy."

"It's a good thing she's not here then," the scientist muttered refilling his cup. "She seems to be extremely curious about our... friendship."

"Is that all we are?" Kenpachi asked looking at Mayuri intently over the rim of his cup. "Just friends?"

"Well," Mayuri was lost for words the blush returning to his cheeks. "I suppose so... what would you say we are?"

"I would like to think that what we have is developing into something more than simply being friends with benefits."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Come on Mayuri, friends don't fuck each others brains out."

"I don't think that is physically possible but I get what you're trying to say." Mayuri pondered about his relationship with Kenpachi and he had to agree. "I agree we are more than friends...but then what exactly are we?"

"How about I give you time to think about it," Kenpachi drained his cup and laid down on his side placing his head on Mayuri's lap. The scientist began to thread his fingers mindlessly through his hair hearing the bells jingle as he moved them. "I have an idea of what we are but I rather you figure it out on your own. Think you can handle that?"

"That sounds good to me," he answered leaning down letting their noses touch but raised his head before he kissed the other captain, teasing him.

"Mayuri?"

"Mmm?"

"Did I mention how beautiful you are?"

"Pfft! Yes you did and like I said I ain't beautiful..."

"Yes, you are." Kenpachi lifted his head sitting back up before leaning forward towards Mayuri. "You might not want to believe me but it's true, and I have to say I am one lucky bastard to have you sitting in front of me like you are now. Though I have to admit I don't know why you ever let me touch you like you did. I am most definitely not a looker."

"Rubbish," Mayuri said feeling his blush intensify, he set his cup aside and lifted his hands cupping Kenpachi's cheeks. "You look perfectly fine from where I'm sitting."

He leaned the rest of the way needed to connect his lips with Kenpachi's immediately opening his mouth to delve his tongue into the other mouth moaning at the taste he had missed for a whole week. The sake bottle was soon forgotten as they engaged in more pleasurable activities. Since it was still early in the afternoon they made their way inside not wanting to be disrupted by unwanted visitors. They instead took their sake and climbed the stairs towards Kenpachi's bedroom lying down on a pile of cushions by the opened door that led to the balcony.

Mayuri ravaged Kenpachi's lips and mouth with his tongue as he laid over him. They tangled themselves completely with tongues, arms and legs in a fierce fight for dominance. They tore at each others clothes sending them flying in every direction as the rolled around the cushions kissing passionately once they'd rid themselves of all clothing.

"Did you miss me that much?" Kenpachi teased him as he nipped his way down his jaw and neck sucking on his pulse drawing a moan from Mayuri.

"I could ask you the same question," the bluenette countered not willing to answer truthfully. He raked his nails down Zaraki's back leaving marks behind that quickly healed. He began to lick and bite the scar that crossed Kenpachi's shoulder it had quickly become his favorite of all. He distracted Kenpachi by thrusting upwards grinding their groins together drawing a moan out of both.

"He he he, I have to admit I did miss your tight ass," the taller captain emphasized that by getting a hold on Mayuri's ass massaging in and pinching it slightly, lifting them to grind their hips tighter against one another. "I can't tell you how much I envied Ikkaku and Yumichika who sought out any opportunity to hump like rabbits whenever they could."

Mayuri chuckled though he was feeling elated at the captain's words. "And here I thought you must have gotten some with a whore of your old hometown."

"Hell no," he flipped them over Mayuri now on top who took the opportunity to sit up, feeling Kenpachi's cock snuggled in between his ass cheeks he proceeded to trace his hands all over Kenpachi's chest pinching his nipples and rolling them feeling the chest vibrate with a pleasured growl. "There's no one there or in Soul Society for that matter that can match you Mayuri."

"What about Byakuya?" Mayuri stopped all movement staring intently at Kenpachi trying to read any sign of deceit.

"Byakuya?" Kenpachi looked at him incredulously followed only by their panting as they stared at one another.

"Well?" Mayuri asked his nails beginning to bite down on the exposed flesh under them.

"What the hell does the ice queen have anything to do with this?" Kenpachi asked looking around as if expecting to see Byakuya standing there.

"Tell me; if Byakuya came to you and offered himself to you, would you choose him over me?" Mayuri asked holding his breath subconsciously.

"One: he would never do that..."

"What if he did?" Mayuri interrupted him exasperated.

"Don't get me wrong Mayuri, Byakuya is not bad on the eyes but... whoa hold on let me finish!"

Mayuri had gotten off his lap and had made to sit up when Kenpachi's hand stopped him pulling him back towards him grabbing his waist to keep a firm hold on him as the other struggled to free himself.

"Let me go!" Mayuri punched him in the face growling in anger. "He wants you, there I said it. So why don't you take your horny ass to his bed if you want him so much."

"I never said I did, so calm yourself down." Kenpachi went over the new information Mayuri had provided. "He wants me?"

Mayuri merely growled in response.

"Whether he does or not it matters little to me," Kenpachi grabbed Mayuri's chin forcing him to look him in the eye. "I am not interested in him, never was and never will, understood? I only have eyes for you. Now to answer your previous question: if he offered himself to me I would have refused him, no matter how good looking he is he does not have the personality to carry it and I am more interested in having a good time that how good the person besides me looks. You have are handsome Mayuri, and even though we've had our disagreements we get along fairly easy and that matters more to me in the end than your pretty face."

"I am not pretty dumbass, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Mayuri bit back but the heat was missing, he felt his chest loose the tight feeling that had constricted it making it hard to breath for him. He took a deep breath and without tearing his gaze from Kenpachi he leaned forward and pecked his lips. "I guess I'll believe you, though I am officially warning your ass to stay clear from him."

"Aye aye babe," Kenpachi mock-saluted him with a smirk on his lips. "Am I in the green zone now? 'Cause I am still horny as hell and wanna continue where we were."

Mayuri didn't answer instead he got on his lap straddling him and pressing their whole upper body tight together as he engaged him in a deep kiss entangling their tongues together seeking to dominate the other. Hands began to resume their exploration of each other desperately seeking sensitive spots to exploit. The need for words was no longer needed and unwanted both too desperate to stop anymore.

They broke their kissing when they ran out of breath panting harshly; Kenpachi began to kiss and nip on Mayuri's neck while grinding their hips together. Mayuri threaded his fingers through Kenpachi's hair, the bells had fallen out long ago during their rough play leaving the captain's hair to hang loose, he tightened his grip when he felt three fingers seek entrance into his mouth which he granted. He licked and suckled them getting them as wet as he could, lavishing them with his tongue.

Once he deemed them wet enough he allowed them to slip from his mouth feeling the cold trail they left as they worked their way down his spine and arrive at their intended target. He tried to relax as much as he could when he felt the fingers trace his entrance. Mayuri gasped softly as he felt the first finger breach him working its way inside and feeling his insides and thrusting into him to loosen him.

Once he grew accustomed to it Kenpachi introduced the next finger which did make Mayuri hiss in slight discomfort. Zaraki kissed his jaw and neck while his free hand stroke Mayuri's arousal trying to distract him from the feeling of being stretched after so long had passed since their last coupling. He scissored his fingers loosening him enough for the last finger, thrusting them as deep as they could go seeking out the special spot that would have Mayuri moaning for more. Once he found it, after feeling the walls around his fingers tighten and hearing the hum of pleasure from Mayuri, he pressed it a few times before deeming Mayuri ready for the next step.

He withdrew the fingers ignoring the moan of protest from Mayuri and the noise of disgust he made when Zaraki spat on his hand to use as lube for his own cock. He held on to Mayuri's hips encouraging him to sit up enough to align himself to his entrance, with a passionate kiss they became one as Mayuri sat back down slowly, impaling himself on Kenpachi's hardness moaning in pleasure even if he felt a sting of pain race through his spine.

The set a slow rhythm but their thrusts were deep and hard managing to stroke Mayuri's prostate with each thrust. Their bodies soon became slicked with sweat and saliva as they kissed an nipped any body part within their range, the only sound being the sound of flesh hitting flesh and pleasure noises that managed to escape from them.

"Faster," the scientist said hoarsely biting his lower lip as he tried to increase the pace himself.

"As you command," with that Kenpachi withdrew from Mayuri completely leaving him feeling rather empty. He pushed Mayuri encouraging him to lie on the pillows while he climbed over him supporting his weight in his arms so as to not crush the man below him and penetrated him in one push. The change of position allowed them to move faster, Mayuri left a trail of scratches down Kenpachi's back as the latter increased his pace striking his prostrate with every hit, he moaned Kenpachi's name biting his earlobe pleased by the hum of pleasure he was awarded with.

"Deeper... I'm almost there." He moved his hips in sync with Kenpachi's trying to get him to go deeper, he opened his legs wider and harshly grasped Kenpachi's ass pushing him against him with greater force arching in pure bliss as he felt his orgasm coming.

Kurotsuchi was not prepared to feel Zaraki's hand move in between their bodies stroking his erection moving his hand in rhythm to their thrusts. He felt his toes curl and the searing heat in his groin increase, Kenpachi felt this as well and their beat became even faster loosing all rhythm as they approached the end.

"Ah! Kenpachi!" Said man felt the walls around his dick constrict pulsing and drawing his own orgasm out of him. He came with a murmur of Mayuri's name kissing him deeply their tongues no longer fighting for dominance both content to just explore each others mouth lovingly. He rode out his orgasm feeling his seed coating the inside of the man who was humming in pleasure his own climax having spilled in both their stomachs leaving them feeling sticky but sated.

Both felt the taller captain's softening dick slip out of Mayuri with a wet pop as he got off him to lie by his side wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm glad to be back," Kenpachi murmured kissing Mayuri's forehead while the other threaded his fingers through his hair. "Even if you don't wanna admit that you missed me I know you did and so did I."

"Really?" The blue haired scientist asked with a lazy smile on his face kissing his lover when the other nodded in confirmation.

"Really," he kissed the blue hair smelling deeply to take in Mayuri's alluring scent. "I'm glad we helped protect Zaraki District but I'm glad to be back home where I belong now."

"Good, and I'm glad we're done with this business even though I know we have not heard the last of both Nel and that other Espada Grimmjow. I hate getting involved in business that does not concern me so if we ever meet another arrancar wandering the streets of Soul Society I vote we just kill them and be done with it." Mayuri said stretching out his arms before settling himself over Kenpachi's chest resting his head on his chest. "I like my life to be interesting yes, but not that exhaustively so."

"You didn't do much of this before did you?" He said emphasizing his question by squeezing the buttocks resting on top of him. "Do you regret it?"

"Not at all," Mayuri answered smiling at Kenpachi before grinding his growing arousal against Kenpachi's. "Though I still haven't found the reason why. I did some test on myself but all came out normal and I couldn't even make myself kiss someone else to see if it was just with you, the thought of kissing someone else sickened me."

Kenpachi chuckled amused by the antics of his "friend" noting with satisfaction the others unwillingness to connect with others as he had with him. "Babe there's some things even science can't explain."

"I beg to differ," the scientist in him refused that explanation but then again maybe just this once. "But for now I will admit the results were inconclusive and let it go at that."

"Has your scientist mind came up with a label for us yet?"

"From my observations on our interactions and those of others who have similar relationships with other people the only thing I can compare our relationship to is that of 'lovers'. Do you agree?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." Kenpachi smiled caressing the others back feeling the scars on his back from various surgeries the scientist inflicted upon himself. He chuckled, unbelievable, of all the people to end up with it had to be a sadistic mad scientist. Then again, he never did like that useless thing called sanity having none of it himself. Curiously enough they matched perfectly to each other even if they did fight quite a bit the make up sex was great and the knowledge that they would get over their little fights was enough to make the relationship worth it.

He ceased all thoughts as he felt a finger flick him in the forehead bringing him out of his thoughts and back to his surroundings the first thing seeing was his crazy scientist straddling his hips enticingly.

"I hate being ignored Ken," Mayuri smiled wickedly. "Besides your brain is not accustomed to think too much, it'll overheat."

"Ha, ha." Kenpachi growled though with no real heat to it. "Why don't we stop here then, that poor little, mind though toned, body of yours is not accustomed to be overused, it might overheat."

"Isn't that the point my simple minded lover," the word sounded sexy coming from Mayuri's mouth even if it was accompanied by an insult. "Now let's get that heat going shall we?"

"Can't say no to that."

The world beyond the walls of the 11th Division Captain's Quarters continued on in their daily activities, most of them unaware of the Captains' absences and the ones that did noticed knew better than to go look for them.

After that day, Mayuri never once did resume any testing on himself to find the reason for his attraction to the other captain. He no longer wanted to nor cared if there really was a scientific reason for it, having found himself smiling and enjoying his days more than he ever had in all of his life. As for Kenpachi he had finally found a person who could handle being around him and that could manage his temper and was happy to have him by his side. Even if sometimes that someone might try to convince him to be a test subject for him once in a while.

~~The End~~

* * *

How was it dear readers? Did it suck? You can go ahead and criticize my horrible attempt at a more detailed lemon, after all I'm still learning and any help will be most welcomed.

Thank you for reading my story, I know it's no work of art but it was a good attempt and I gave it my all. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
